Trained The Civilian Way
by ILuvBooksToTheMax
Summary: The Circle of Cavan want my Dad and I dead because we have the list of dead inner circle members, Catherine Goode in particular. She's forgetting that I've trained my whole life to live. My version of the story if Cammie's Dad wasn't dead, she knew about the circle and the list when she started at Gallagher. Rated T for descriptive violent scenes and for possibility of swearing.
1. Pre-Prologue

The rules for being a spy

The following is a very long list of... Well, being a spy, that Cammie was taught by her Dad, Joe, and Abbie. You don't need to read it, but they will probably referenced throughout the story/stories. This is in no way a chapter, just a reference for you (and kinda me), so after this I'll be uploading the prologue, and maybe chaper one tonight.

1. Always bring the following:

-Back up -An Alie -A cover - A weapon

2. Know what's going on

3. Know your role in what's going on

4. Always be aware of your surroundings

5. Notice things

6. Never bring attention to yourself, unless requested to by protocol

7. The shadows are your friend, use them

8. Always have a safe house

9. Never leave a fellow spy behind

10. Never stop looking over your shoulder, for if you do, you will pay

11. Don't trust what you hear, but what you see

12. If you need a weapon, then it's too late for one to do any good

13. If you fail to prepare then you are preparing to fail

14. If you feel like you are being played then you are

15. The best way to lie is to tell a bit of the truth

16. If you have a secret, then tell no one, second best tell one person, there is no third best

17. Sometimes just following orders is best

18. Rules are meant to be bent not broken

19. Do what's best for the mission

20. Always follow your gut instinct

21. Be able to access a situation logically

22. Be able to detach yourself from a situation

23. Never lose control of yourself

24. Never lose control of the situation

25. Make sure that all of your equipment works at all times

26. A good spy only asks the questions they already know the answers to

27. Follow protocol

28. Always be alert

29. Never get too comfortable on a mission

30. Don't waste time and energy, take your target down

31. Nothing ever happens quickly (except when it's done wrong), Nothing is ever, ever easy (except when it's a trap), and nothing ever goes according to plan (except in the movies)!

32. Your memory is your first and best weapon

33. There are six reasons anyone does anything: Love. Faith. Greed. Boredom. Fear. Revenge.

34. Life is classified, there's so much that goes unsaid, accept it

35. Once is a stranger, twice is a coincidence, three times is a tail

36. Know what goes bump in the night, and know how to fight it

37. The whole world can change in an instant, be prepared for it

38. Always finish what you start

39. It's the people you hold close to your heart that have the power to make you bleed

40. Enemies are nothing compared to traitors

41. Don't just run to see if people will come after you

42. The biggest lies we tell are to ourselves

43. Don't deny the undeniable; it just makes you sound like a fool and a liar

44. It's not about operations; it's about intelligence, it's not about cool gadgets; it's about getting the job done.

45. The truth is a powerful thing, it's not something that can be taught, only learned and earned, and just because it can set you free doesn't mean that it won' be painful, be careful with your truths.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Cammie lives with her Dad, only her Dad. She's always lived with her Dad. Ever since she was little, as far back as she can remember it's always been training, training, training. Training with her Dad, and training with her God-Father Joe Solomon or with her Aunt-Abbie when they visited. Which wasn't often. It was usually just Cammie and her Dad. Abbie was usually out on missions as a C. I. A. Agent, and Joe was usually teaching at Gallagher or Blackthorne as an ex-C. I. A. Agent. Of course, none of them knew that she knew that's where they were going. Joe always just said hat he was "going away for a while", and of course Abbie and Dad went along with it. The same way they went along with it when Abbie said that she was "Just going to be visiting a friend for a while". All because they were trying to "protect" her, the same way that her Mom left trying to protect them. She had beaten all three of them in every op since she could talk. She had hacked past Gallagher and Blackthornes firewalls to figure out where Joe and Abbie really worked without them knowing (They weren't really all that challenging, she had hacked past tougher firewalls). And she was only half way through eighth grade (the grade that you could start at Gallagher was seven). If you asked her she'd say that she was ready, but she wasn't about to contradict three highly trained spies. So she kept quiet, they kept training her, and she kept learning and improving. When she wasn't at school. While she didn't go to Gallgher (yet), she did go to a regular high school. So the school taught her basic skills while she was trained in combat, weapons, covers, legends, hacking, and how to do it all in disguise from the three adults that raised her. The same things that she'd been trained in since the beginning, since her mom left them when she was little, before he could even walk. She left to keep her "safe", to "protect" her. It didn't work very well.

She was a baby when it happened, and if he wasn't a spy then she wouldn't have remembered anything about it. But she was, and she did remember, everything, no matter how much she wished she didn't. It's not like she could help it, she remembered anything and everything thanks to her idedic memory, the good and the bad. This was no different, no matter how hard she tried to forget. A couple months and after Cammie's Mom left, they attacked, they ambushed the four of them. The group that her Dad had been trying to take down for a couple years before Cammie was born came after them, the crcle of Cavan. The four of them ran and hid like they never had before, like their lives depended on it, because they did. They lost the circle trace on them or a while, but no sense of peace and safety lasted forever when you were a spy. The circle of Cavan came back, they always did. Cammie, her Dad, Joe, and Abbie, barely escaped with their lives. Thats when Cammie got the full debrief. They were more careful after that, and things settled down for a while. They moved to a smaller, less conspicuous town-Roseville, Virginia. They enrolled Cammie in the local school, and they stayed in hiding. Cammie was learning more than she ever had before, it was a real life situation now after all, it was more than just a mission, more than just an op. But more than anything they all felt the urgency to prepare Cammie for what was coming, even Cammie herself. It was a matter of life or death now and it all depended on if they were ready for what was coming, all of them, including Cammie. If only they knew what was coming it would make things a whole lot easier. Then again, when was being a spy ever easy? The answer was never.


	3. Chapter 1

**A. N. I plan on making it a long story, possibley a series deending on how much you guys like it. Cammie's going to be a bit occ (Out of character) and its not going to be exactly like the books. If I make it a series then it will be very different than the books, but you'll just have to wait to see what I mean. Rated T for the possibility of some minor Cussing and swearing. Ally Carter owns, the characters, setting, plot, E. T. C. and anything ese you might recognize from the book, I only own my own ideas and the plot of my fanfiction. This is the only disclaimer that I'm putting in the story.**

I'm Cammie, Cammie Morgan, in case you didn't know. Which you probably didn't, not a lot of people do, so I'll tell you a little bit about myself. I live with my Dad, train with my Dad, pretty much do everything with my Dad, Mathew Morgan.

I'd do it with my Mom, Rachael Morgan, but she doesn't know where we are. She hasn't known since she left with my brother, Grant, when I was a baby. She didn't just walk out on us, she and Dad planned it, and they did it with good intentions. They figured it'd be easier to run if we were in smaller groups, harder to detect, less conspicuous. It didn't work. They found us.

Who are they you might be asking. They are the Circle of Cavan, one of the biggest and one of the least known terrorist organizations. They are also one of the hardest terrorist organizations to bring own, so of course my Dad made that his mission, to bring down the circle of Cavan. He got pretty close, I think that's why they came after us.

He was on the right track to finding them, they must not have liked that, because they attacked. They almost got us, almost. After that we were more careful. I didn't see my god-father, Joe Solomon, or my Aunt Abbie at all after that. It was just me and my Dad for a long time after that, training, running, hiding. The same things that I do today, why, I don't really know.

I've only guessed at what happened through research, hacking, a little bit of eavesdropping, and... Well, common knowledge really. When we were attacked, I was only a baby. I remember everything I saw because of my idetic memory, but I didn't see that much.

*Flashback*

I was sleeping, and a bang from the next room over woke me. I didn't know what was happening, and I didn't see Dad, Joe, or Abbie anywhere in my room. So I started to panic, I started to cry. It's the natural impulse of a baby, but I was a spy baby, I should have known better.

I had been trained since I was born. When I took my first step it was too high kick Grant in the back of the head, when he took my piece of cake at my first birthday party. My first word was shadow, my first sentence was "I'll hide in the shadows", I was playing hide and seek with Grant.

When I cried out in confusion and terror, everything seemed to freeze for a moment. The scuffling in the other room stopped, as if the people in that room had just realized that I was here, or as if they had remembered that I was there after a moment of distraction. Whomever was in the next room over didn't miss a beat. They heard me crying and they all came running.

I saw my Dad appear first, then Abbie, then a lady I didn't recognize, then Joe, then a cluster of men whom I didn't know. Dad grabbed me from the crib, lifts me out of it, and then I'm flying. All too soon it's over and Joe is rushing down the hall, cradling me in his arms. He carried me out of a helicopter waiting on the roof, put me in my seat in the back, and just flew.

He didn't stop the chopper till we reached an iceberg with a big black circle on it. We landed, just as I was waking up. It was a rough landing and I hit my head, hard. No one was here to hear me, I couldn't mess anything up by letting it out here, so I did. I cried, I cried hard, Because I didn't know where we were, because Abbie wasn't here with me, because Dad wasn't here with me, because Mom and Grant weren't here with me, because me and Joe were all alone, because I didn't know where me and Joe were going or what we were doing, I didn't know if he even knew.

Joe looked at me flabbergasted, and helplessly, he didn't know how to deal with me upset any more than I knew where we were going. He tried feeding me, changing me, putting blankets over me to keep me warm in the dead of the night in the arctic circle. Nothing worked. I knew I was worrying him, but I couldn't help it, I was worried.

A couple hours later I finally fell asleep, much to Joe's relief I imagine. When I awoke, it was light outside and Joe was talking to Dad and Abbie in front of the helicopter. I wanted to get their attention, but didn't feel the need to cry anymore now that we were all together, even if it wouldn't last. So instead I threw my pacifier at Joes head. He turned around to pick up whatever had been thrown at him. When he picked up my pacifier he just looked at me and scowled, underhand throwing it back to me. Dad chuckled. "That's my little girl."

Even as a baby, I was a genius, just as I expected, we didn't stay together for long. Not long after I woke up, Joe tossed Dad something, and Dad started walking towards the helicopter I was still sitting in. Dad got in and pulled out the thing that Joe tossed Dad, it was the key to the helicopter. He put the keys in the ignition, started the helicopter up, and just left. When I realized that we were leaving Joe and Abbie behind, I started to fidget in my seat. Even though I was still strapped into my seat I tried to reach for them, as if I were trying to pull them in. I looked at Dad to see his reaction that they weren't in the helicopter but he just kept his eyes straight ahead. I turned back to Joe and Abbie, but they were waving, waving goodbye. We were leaving them and everyone knew it and everyone was ok with it, I was not included in everyone. But there was nothing I could do about it.

That is the last memory I have of them, the last thing I remember them doing. Them waving goodbye at me and Dad as we flew away fro the frozen Iceberg with tears streaming down their checks and fake smiles plastered on their faces. I didn't see them again after that.

*Flashback Over*

That was a couple days after my Mom left us and took Grant to safety. After that me and Dad tried harder. We laid low and kept quiet. But it didn't work very well. They found us, again. This time it was only me and Dad and they had even more men. This time, though they also had a woman, whomever they were. She didn't really do much, just stood there watching. When we had successfully brought down all of her teammates, she kicked her fallen teammates, as if they were being punished for getting humiliated, and then looked up and scowled at us. It didn't appear as if she was going to fight or attack us so i watched her instead. I watched her every move, studied her, studied her appearance. Noticed things, a small part or my resolve wavered, cracked, when I thought of the first lesson my Godfather had given me when I was five. But as soon as it was there it was gone, the cracked sealed and reinforced. Now was not the time to reminisce, now was the time to, well, notice things.

She was wearing a ski mask and glasses, so I couldn't see any of her face. You could only see the tips of her shoulder length, vibrant, red hair peeking out from underneath her ski mask. Dressed in all black, there was pretty much no skin showing, nothing really to remember her by. The only thing that had any sort of significance was a dull gold ring on her left middle finger engraved with an emblem I'd never seen before, a circle inside of a square, inside of a triangle, inside of a circle. Each shape had a deeper engraving than the last.

"Cammie dear, so grown up we are. I remember the last time I had my people attack you and your family. You were just a cute, Winney, little baby, but a cute little baby nonetheless. Of course you didn't even compare to my baby." She smirked at my Dads fuming, he might as well of had smoke coming out of his ears. She seemed to know all of the right buttons to push. All that showed me was that despite what my Dad said to me, we were never safe, they were always watching us, whoever they were.

"Baby." The lady called. A figure dressed in all black similar to their mom stumbled through the door. She looked down at him and gave a very disapproving look and scolded him, "your late". "I-I-I'm sorry." They stuttered, from their voice I could tell it was a boy. "You know so am I." The lady started, "Because you were late you have to try to take them on by yourself." "W-w-w-what?""You heard me." The boy swallowed loudly and slowly nodded his head.

"You're going to force your kid to be a terrorist? What parenting book are you reading, because it's the wrong one." I said with an oh so taunting smile on my face. I could tell that what I aid had gotten to her, she was calm, but ust barley, it was a practiced kind of calm. Her son and my Dadd looked to me in alarm. "Cammie, I don-..." I held up my hand to silence him, her son just stood there remaining shocked into silence. "Well, now, my sources weren't lying when they talked about you it seems. Tell me Cammie, how did you know that we were assassins." "Well, I didn't actually I was just assuming because no spy I know would attack fellow spies while those spies were in hiding from the first time that same spy attacked the same spies. But thanks to your idiocy now I do know."

That did it. She lunged at me. I blocked her first shot and landed a blow to her stomach. She doubled over in pain, gasping for breath. I lifted my foot above her head, and brought it down on the back of her head. She fell to the floor, hitting her head on the hard wood paneling of our small, temporary living room. She rolled over to look up at me, but before she could open her eyes I slapped a napotine patch on her forehead. But it didn't do a thing, she just laughed at me. "Silly girl, any chemical in that match that could affect me has been injected into my blood stream on a regular basis." "Why" I questioned. "I'm immune to anything that patch could do to me sweetheart, that's why." "Fine by me, I have no issues with doing this the natural way, if you want, its just a lot more painful for you." I brought my foot down on her forehead, hard, and knocked her out.

"Cammie" my Dad scolded me. "She needed an attitude adjustment" I defended myself. I reached down and grabbed my backpack that was waiting at the door for me. For whatever reason this is the moment that the boy decided to step forward and bring his arms up as if he was going to fight me. "Look, kid I don't want to hurt you, can you please just move." "What makes you think that you could hurt me? What makes you think that you can touch me? I'm too good for you-" I cut him off by high swipe kicking him in the face and knocking him out. Then I walked out the door with my father beside me.

When we got to our new, temporary as always, home I said "You have some explaining to do". That's when I got the full debrief. We weren't even in that house for a full week. After our last experience we determined that no matter how hard we hid, they would always find us. So I said in a stroke of brilliance and in my first showing of chameleonness "They're going to expect us to hide. If we just don't hide, it won't matter how hard they look for us, they can't find something where there's nothing to find." We hid in plain sight, moved to Roseville Virginia, I got enrolled in high school to keep up the act, and trained after school. It worked, until now.


	4. Chapter 2

"So did you finish the product summary for business Dee Dee?" We were in business together, actually we were in every class together. She looked at me and as she opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong, a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist, answering my question. I turned around to see my boyfriend for five months now, Josh.

"Hey." He said when I turned to face him. "Hey." I replied, smiling. I had at least three hours of homework before my Dad came into the picture for _MY_ training. But somehow seeing Josh for the first time today, I didn't care.

Josh was tall; five foot eleven; but you only noticed the extra inch if you were used to... Well, noticing him. He had wavy brown hair and brown eyes that I could stare at for hours on end, only I couldn't because the bell rang just then. Josh grabbed my hand and began walking me towards our next class. We had every class together too, well he didn't have a gym with me and Dee Dee, obviously, but everything else.

"So what'd I miss in chemistry this morning?" I rolled my eyes, he knew he didn't miss anything. Our Chem. The teacher was so slow that whenever we started a new unit, me and Josh meet up and basically taught our self the unit. We had the highest marks in the class.

"Nothing we haven't covered. Where were you his morning?" I asked him. It wasn't unusual to be doing a favor for a teacher and miss a class or two, he was popular among student and teachers. But usually he texted me so I didn't get worried.

He just shrugged in response and whispered "My Dad." Too quiet for anyone else to hear I nodded and we continued on our way to class, Dee Dee trailing beside me. When we got to class we sat down in our seats and waited. Our English teacher was always late. When our teacher finally stumbled his way into our class-room twenty five minutes later, dropping his worksheets and students work that had to be marked, I rolled my eyes and, being the spy I was, got up to help him pick up the papers that were slowly fluttering to the floor. Any information that I collected was useful information.

When I had picked up all of the papers and handed them to the teacher, I sat back down next to Josh and told him the only piece of information that would be useful to him. "Pop quiz on chapters 4, 5, and 8. " He just looked at me and rolled his eyes while giving me a playful nudge. I nudged him right back dnsaid "Don't Jude." He shook his head and replied "I'm not." With a smirk on his face. I knew he wasn't judging and he knew just as well as anyone what I was doing. I kinda had to debrief him when he showed up in September to work on a project and walked in on me in illegal fighting moves on my Dad that he had never even heard of. We agreed that we would only tell each other need to know. I told him, I was a spy, along with the rest of my family and that a terrorist organization was after my Dad because he had something they wanted.

For some reason he still wanted to be with me after that. I was shocked, my Dad was ticked and Josh was, well surprisingly calm. I had expected him to be passed out, but he wasn't, he was just... Curious. His first question was "Where did you guys learn those moves, and can you teach me?" I looked at him like he was crazy and he just shrugged and replied. "My family has some... Issues with terrorist groups as well. " Was his only response. I didn't push the issue further I knew it wasn't soothing that he necessarily wanted to talk about from the expression on his face. Besides, it wouldn't keep either of us any safer or happier, so it wasn't needed to know, which meant that it didn't need to be shared. We've been together ever since. Well, after my Dad finished scrutinizing my first boyfriend, we were together, and we've been going strong for ninth graders if you ask me.

I pretty much zoned out for the rest of the class. When the teacher handed out the "Pop" quiz I was the first one done, and Josh was the second one done. We just kind of sat there doing our own things in our heads while holding hands under the table. I was just running through scenarios that I might have to deal with that might contain the C. O. C. While I observed my surroundings and... While noticing things. This first lesson that my godfather taught me.

When we moved to Roseville Virginia, we weren't in hiding anymore, so there was no reason they couldn't visit us, and they sure weren't doing it secretly. People notice the stillness quicker than they notice movement, and they notice secrecy before they notice new updates. So if you're ducking in out of doorways and hiding in the shadows all the time, then they're going to notice you before they notice an operative that's just acting naturally. Walking with the crowds, talking with civilians, as if they're not on a mission.

When the bell rang and we were dismissed Josh, Dee Dee, and I dispersed into the crowds, we gave up long ago trying to stay together in the hallways in-between classes, the crowds were just too hectic. We meet up outside of classrooms, lockers, auditoriums, lunchrooms e.t.c. Those were the only places we weren't together, because of the crowds in the hallways. Josh promised that he'd call me later and I said bye to Dee Dee and headed home.


	5. Chapter 3

**A. N. I plan on trying to update every weekend but I couldn't wait till next weekend to post this chapter and here we are.**

When I got home, I stood in front of the door, put my hand on the door, looked through the eyepiece and said: "Cameron Anne Morgan requesting entrance". It was a scanner, not that it would keep anything that we should be concerned about out, like the circle. It was one of the more intense scanners: retina, fingerprint, voice over, Biohazard detector, and full body. That also meant that it had some pretty serious effects: the handle turns hot under my skin, Bright lights flash through the eye hole, burning your eyes, a wave of heat blast you as if it were coming from the worlds hottest hair drier.

Then, as soon as it was over, it was done, I heard automated voice's response "accepted", and then I heard the click of the oak door being unlocked. I pushed it open and threw my bag by the door. I walked over to the kitchen and sat on one of the bar stools by the marble breakfast island. "Hey Camster, what's up?" My Dad asked. "Just checking up on you I guess." I replied. He grinned at that "Well then, thanks, I guess" was his response. "Got any homework" He questioned me, not like I wouldn't tell him, but he liked to pan out evenings down to the minute. "A little, two, maybe three hours." He nodded his head like this made perfect sense, which I guess it kinda did. When he asked about homework, he always meant the homework he gave me the night before plus the homework the school gave me.

"Well dinners almost ready so we'll eat, then your homework, then my lessons ok?" He questioned, he always checked with me before he set anything in stone. "Works for me, what are you gonna teach me today?" I asked as he finished stirring the fettuccine alfredo over the small propane stove in our even smaller kitchen. It was something different everyday, but he never made the final decisions without me. We were a team."Well, what do you want to learn?" He questioned. "Everything" I replied without a chuckle, without missing a beat. He turned to look at me and said"Try again Cam." "Well, what do you want to teach me?" I questioned. "Everything" Dad replied with a smirk, I smiled at that. It was scary how alike we could be, but I loved the we could still joke around together with everything that was going on. He smiled back at me with such sincerity, that I knew that he must have been thinking the same thing, we always were.

"Dinners ready Cammie, go wash up. " My Dad told me, turning back around to get the plates down. He grabbed the first plate and was reaching up to grab the second, and then it happened. I didn't know what it was at first, it all happened too fast for me to make sense of anything that was going on. Nothing happened in slow motion, like it did in the movies. In fact, it was kind of the complete opposite. Dad heard them before I did. He spun around so I spun around and listened for sounds that would indicate anything out of the ordinary. I didn't have to listen long. Not even three seconds later the oak door was thrown off its hinges as a horde of masked men wearing all black burst through it. Leading them was a woman that I had only seen once before, and on her finger was a ring that I had never wanted to see again. I knew exactly what was going on then. Catherine and her smaller, circle had found us, again. We had thought that we were safe. We forgot that we were never safe, because there was nowhere that we could be safe.

My Dad threw the plate that he had been holding just as the door was opening, effectively taking down one circle member. Which meant that there were eight circle members left, not including Catherine. She stood on the side watching with curiosity, but not interested eyes as my Dad and I fought four circle members each, side by side. I was ducking, dodging, punching, kicking, I fought till I thought that was going to pass out, then it got a lot harder. They all pulled out guns. My Dad and I dove behind the breakfast island and started playing a modified game of whack a mole. One of us would jump up from behind the counter and then duck back down before we got hit. Then we switched, the other person jumped up and ducked down, and we repeated it. It was a first grader game, but they were somehow stupid enough to fall for it to work. Idiots. We repeated it until they ran out of bullets, then it was back to hand to hand combat. This time there were five on me and three on Dad. I guess they figured that I'd me easier to get; I'm younger, so I must have less muscle and a lower stamina than Dad, and once they had me obviously Dad just HAS to surrender. WRONG! I'm actually more fit than Dad is, and me getting captured would only make him fight harder, not that the last one mattered much, I'd never get captured.

One of my attackers threw a right hook while another tried to get me in a choke hold from behind. I elbowed the guy from behind loosening his grip, then I squatted down and launched myself forward through my attacker's legs. Successfully avoiding his punch and causing him to punch his partner in the face, nearly knocking his partner out, nearly. I jumped up once I was behind him and slapped a napotine patch on the back of his neck, knocking him out and causing him to collapse. The one who tried to put me in a choke hold charging forward trying to tackle me. I side stepped him and tried to tackle me. I side stepped him and used his own momentum to flip him over and slapped a napotin patch on his forehead once he landed before he had the chance to regain his breath. Two down, three to go.

I did a side swipe kick and knocked one guys feet out from under him. I spent longer on the floor than necessary hoping they would try to take advantage of it. They did. "Always by the book, I read your book, it's a short one." I taunted. (A. N. I saw that on a commercial for the star war rebels on family channel and thought that it went well here, not my own original quote!) One guy tried to in me to the ground while I was down, I rolled to the side slapped a napotine patch on the back of his neck then tuck and rolled out of the third guys grasp as he reached out to try and grab me. After the tuck and roll I was right next to the guy who was trying to get up from when I kicked his legs out from under him. I tackled him, then when he was on the ground I slapped a napotine patch on his forehead. I rolled off him, stood up and faced my last opponent.

He seemed warier of me than my other opponents, I guess not all circle members were completely useless. After a moment of sizing each other up and studying each other he made the first move. He threw an upper cut punch at me. I dodged and took off at a run towards him. When I was close enough to make it look like I was going to try and tackle him but far enough away to have the room I needed I did something that I'd been wanting to try and do for a while. I launched myself into a front handspring and then used my momentum to flip myself over his head. Midair I reached out and slapped a napotine patch on the back of his neck. Before he could precess what happened, he was collapsing to the ground, with a sickening thud that resonated all throughout the house, and being knocked out by the drugs in the napotine patch, just like my other four attackers. Just like they say; the heavier they are, the harder they fall.

I thought of all of this as I slapped the napotine patch on the back of his neck, my mind working a hundred miles a minute so it didn't take more than a couple seconds. While I was still air born, I remembered that I would still have to deal with Catherine afterwards, so I made a snap decision. I extended my left leg in an attempt to kick her in the back of her head. Catherine caught my leg and tried to throw my leg to the ground but all Catherine succeeded in doing was spinning me around midair so that I was facing her. I used the momentum she gave me, extended my right leg and kicked her in the side of the head, knocking her unconscious.

I finished my second flip and did a tuck and roll when I landed as to not hurt myself. I stood up and looked around to observe our work just as Dad finished knocking out his last opponent. Abbie and Joe walked through the doorway (There was no longer a door there anymore) after that and looked around the scene slowly, their eyes widening with every unconscious body they saw. I knew what it meant if they were here and ran upstairs to pack.

Dad would have told me if they were coming, he didn't tell me which meant that he didn't know that they were coming, which means that they weren't supposed to come. If they're here, then they knew the situation, if they knew the situation, then Dad told them what was going on. If Dad told them what was going on, if he told them what was going on and they still came, then they don't plan to stay for long. They're here to pick us up. By now I was finished packing so I ran back downstairs and into the kitchen to grab a few water bottles and protein bars to throw into my backpack.

I walked out of the kitchen just in time to see Joe and Abbie look over to the corner of the room to see Catherine unconscious. Their eyes got even wider, if that was even possible. They looked to my Dad with accusation in their eyes as if to say "Did you do that?!" My Dad shock his head fiercely and pointed at me as if to respond "I had nothing to do with it, it was all her." They looked to me then and I felt very unchameleon like. (That's what we decided my code name would be, we all agreed it was perfect for me because I'm a pavement artist, I blend. It's what we do and I was the best out there, according to the three of them.) Abbie looked like she was going to faint and Abbie looked like he was going to cry, whether out of pride, or joy, or worry I didn't know. I stood there and waited for the two of them to get over their shock, never breaking eye contact or showing emotion. Joe was the first to snap back to reality. He said four words, of course I'd heard them before. But somehow I knew this time was different, we wouldn't just be moving to a new house in the neighborhood, or to a different neighborhood. I could only hope that we would still be in Roseville. Joe said "We need to leave." and my heart nearly stopped when I heard the underlying tone in his voice, we wouldn't be staying close by, and we wouldn't be coming back. He made eye contact with me then, and rather than questioning his decisions or motives, I simply nodded. We walked through the door and left.


	6. Chapter 4

I didn't sleep on the helicopter that night. I was awake and alert with adrenaline from the fight pumping through my viens and pounding in my head. I kept a death grip on my pack at all times. I didn't know where we were going but the last thing I needed to do was lose my pack. Mr. Solomon noticed that I was holding my backpack straps so tight that my knuckles were turning white so he reached out and rubbed my shoulder in a comforting way. An attempt on his part to ease some of my stress about where we were going, hoping that hoping that I would lose ome of my stress and allow blood to flow back into my fingers again no doubt. I got the hint and loosened my grip ever so slightley, but I didn't let go, not even close. I looked at him and asked "Better"? He just chuckled and put his arm around me, "Everythings fine, just trust me". He said trying to reassure me, but for some reason I had trouble believing him.

I looked at him sideways, out of the cornner of my eye, Ttrying to read his body language and determine if he was lying. He wasn't, according to his body language, his pulse stayed steady, his pupils didn't dilate, his breathing stayed even. But he was a spy, he was trained t control those things. He could have been lying and I would never know it. Did I think he was lying, no, no i didn't think he was lying. But I didn't think he was lying, but my gut instinct told me that he wasn't telling me the complete truth either, he was leaving somthing out, there wa somthing that he wasn't telling me. But what was it? Then it hit me, he hadn't told me where Dad and I weere going yet, but I could hear Dad and Abbie whispering in code in the front seat so that I wouldn't hear or understand them. This wasn't the first time that we had moved, usually we were just moving to a different house, but we had still moved before. And when we moved we had a system, usually we followed that system. Today was cleary not one of those days because keeping me in the dark, on of the only two oppratives on what was possibley the most important missions ever, was not part of the system.

Usually they come to pick us up, we pack, and then once were in the heicopter, or the car, or the van, or whatever means of transportation it is they're taking Dad and I to the new safe house in Abbie debriefs Dad and Joe debrief me. The weren't doing that this time. This time they were only deriefing Dad for whatever reason. Joe kept me quiet and comforted me while Abbie debriefed Dad in the front seat in code so I wouldn't understand what was going on. Why? Mr. Solomon saw the calculating look that I got in my eyes whenver I went into my "Assessing mode" and took his arm from around my shoulder away and leaned back, just waiting for me to figure it out. He knew that I would, I always do.

Why wouldn't they want me to now what was going on? Why woud they wantto kepp somthing from me? Maye they weren't weren't keeping it from me forever? Maybe they were going to tell me when I got there? Why would they not tell me where I'm going till I got there? By then I would already know. Why did they not want me to know where we were going while we were on our way there? Because on our way there I could stop it. Why wouldn't I want to go where were going? No... Thats not the question that I should be asking myself. I've not wanted to go lost of places before, but I went anyways because it was nesccassary for the mission, nescassary to keep Dad and I together and safe, or well as safe as we could be anyways. Dad. Dad I realized. They're searating us I realized, thats the only thng that they would keep from me. Dad was going somewhere that I wasn't and I was going somewhere Dad wasn't. Spy rules numbers 9, 19, 20, 21, and 22. Never leave a fellow spy behind, Do whats best for the mission, Always follow you gut instinct, Be able to acces a situation logicaly, Be able to detatch yourself from a situation logicaly.

I had to detatch myself from the situation, before I ould access it logicaly. I new this of course, but I really didn't want to. If I could see ogic, then I might see reason. No matter how much I didn't want to though, i knew I had to, so I did. Then i asked myself the question again. Where could he go that i couldn't, or where coud I go that he wouldn't? The answer was still no where but for different reasons. There was no where he could go that i wasn't phisicaly capable of following. There were places that I could go that he could follow to but I knew that this wasn't a matter of who was fitter. Both of us already had high levels of clerance from the C. I. A. infact i wouldn't be suprised if I had a higher clerance level than Dad, maybe even the highest clerance level, so it wasn't a matter of protocol. The only other thing that would stop one of us from following the other was, as silly as it sounded, society. If a spy botched a mission, that was one thing, if a spy bottched mission and a bunch of civilians found out then that was another thing. They're not trained to notice the lttle things, so they ony noticed the big things. When someone causes a big scene or when someone breaks a big "rule of society". The biggest "rules of society" are determined by our differences. The question then became, what are some of the big differences between Dad and I? Age and gender are the first two, most obvious ones that come to mind. But what do they limit us to doing in public? Going somewhere by certain means of transportation (I can't buy or drive a car-yet), buying certain produts (still under age here people), washrooms, schooling, where we g-... School. Thats it, schooling, They... they were going to try to send me to Gallagher girl. I couldn't let that happen, I wouldn't let that happen.


	7. Chapter 5

"YOU!" I said to joe in such a low voice that it was almost a whisper. "And you!" I said again, this time to look at Abbie, if you could even call it that, I was giving her my famous Morgan glare. She shrunk away from me in fear, I turned back to Mr. Solomon. "Do you really think that I'll abandon my Dad and let you two send me off to that all girls school for spies?" I questioned the two of them with a menacing look in my eyes looking at nothing and no one in particular.

"Cammie we are trying to keep the two of you safe." Abbie responded. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths while clenching and unclenching my fists trying to stay calm. "Mom left. Mom left, and she took Grant with her. She went to Gallagher and he went to Blackthorne. They are as safe as they can get. Me and Dad have never been safe. I don't hate her, I love her, and I can't wait to see her and Grant. But it is not gonna' be like this, because I hate to break it to you, but what they did didn't keep us safe. They removed themselves so that they could be safe, their actions had nothing to do with us and did nothing for us. " I opened my eyes to see their expressions frozen, watching and listening to me.

I had a fire in my eyes when I continued. "I love my Mom and Grant just like I said, but I also love Dad. And I am not going to abandon him and leave him to die just to save my own skin." I said it with such finalization that Joe and Abbie didn't even try to continue the conversation. Even if they wanted to there's nothing they could have said, nothing they could have done to change my mind. And they knew that. They had no comeback, no response.

"Joe takes the wheel!" My Dad commanded. Joe didn't question my Dad as he got up and looked away from me, keeping an emotionless expression on his face. He didn't protest either, probably eager to be excused from the awkward atmosphere that had suddenly appeared in the back of the helicopter. Dad put the helicopter on auto pilot and moved to the back to sit with me, closing the sound proof plexiglass divider that separated the front and back seats once Joe was sitting in the pilot's seat.

"Cammie, what was that?" He asked me. "I don't know." I replied dishonestly. I knew what it was, and I was ashamed of it. I was ashamed that I had lost it like that and yelled at two of the five people that I have always been closest to, the same people who raised me! I was ashamed to admit that I had lost control, even if only for a moment, and yelled such awful things about Mom and Grant. Things that were no where true, I just... Lost it. "I know you do." Dad disagreed. I was sure that I hadn't given any signs that I was lying, he just knew me. "What. Was. That?" He asked again, enunciating each word.

I shook my head, blinking rapidly trying to hold in the tears that threatened to spill over the edges of my eyes. I closed my eyes to prevent them from leaking out. But it didn't work and I failed to keep the tears locked up, instead they relentlessly flowed down my cheeks, dampening the collar of my shirt. I didn't care, if I was anyone else or if I was with anyone else I would have cared. But I wasn't, and I didn't. It wasn't anyone else, after all, it was Dad and he deserved an explanation.

"I just got so mad that they were trying to get me to leave you, so mad that they were ready to leave you. Your sister in law, my aunt, your best friend, my godfather! They were ready to turn their backs on you, and they wanted me to do it too, not even wanted, they expected me to do it too. I couldn't stand to listen to the idea any more, but I didn't want to forcefully make them stop talking about it. So I said the first thing I thought of that would keep them quiet. It was mean and awful of me, what I did, what I said. I didn't mean it and I feel so bad. I know what I said about Mom and Grant leaving wasn't true, and I also know that what I said about being excited to see them and go to Gallagher was true. But not now, not until this is all over. I won't leave you Dad."

I finished my speech, finally opening my eyes to look at the man who raised me dead in the eyes. I wasn't staring, wasn't glaring, just looking, to get my message across. It worked a little, I saw, even if it was just for a moment, I saw his resolve waver, ever so slightly. But it didn't last, as soon as it was there it was gone again, replaced by the same emotionless mask that I was taught to use whenever I was at risk of showing emotion I didn't want to show, at the wrong time, in the wrong place.

"Cammie, it was my idea to send you to Gallagher." I was frozen, completely useless. I couldn't think, couldn't talk, it was only because of my years of training that I was still breathing. My Dad wanted me to leave him. He was trying to get rid of me? I didn't understand. Why after all these years, did he not want me any more? Did I do something wrong? "I don't understand, why do you want to get rid of me? Did I do something wrong?" I voiced my worries in the strongest, the most monotone voice that I could manage. Which unfortunately wasn't a very good one because my voice cracked at the end of my question and by now I was barely talking in a whisper. He lost the emotionless mask after that, for good.

"Cameron, that's not it, not is at all. I'm not trying to get rid of you, I would never do that. You said that you would like to go the Gallagher one Day, be able to live with Mom at Gallagher and talk to Grant on the holidays.'One day when this is all over' were your exact words. Cammie it will all be over, very soon. We have the list, and I finally finished figuring out who the decendants were of the dead inner circle members. I just need to locate them and get to them. It's going to be a long and tedious job. And I would much rather you get an education than have to catch up later, because you insisted on coming on a mission that you weren't needed on and taught you nothing that you didn't already know. Not that I think that you'd have any trouble catching up." He finished with a wink and a somewhat forced but rather playful smirk. I gave a slight smile in return and replied "I was trained by the best." "You were trained by me." He corrected. I knew he wasn't bragging, quite the opposite. He refuses to acknowledge the full extent of his skills. And after I was born it only got worse.

"You're the best, let me make you better Cammie. Please let me do what I know is best." He begged with such a sad and pleading look in his eyes. "I'm not arguing with you that this is the best thing for everyone. I honestly believe that it is, but that doesn't mean that it' perfect or foolproof. You could get hurt Dad. Rule number one: Always bring a backup, Ann Alie, a cover, and a weapon remembers?" "Honey, I am going to have backup, allies, covers, and weapons. Every time I go anywhere near an inner circle members descendant I'm going to be backed by a full squad of professional C. I. A. Agents. I'll be as safe as I have been in a long time. Besides rule number eighteen: Do what's best for the mission." "What about rule number nine: Never leave a fellow spy behind." "Rule number sixteen: Sometimes just following protocol is best."

I scowled at him because I knew he was right. I had no counter rule. I just had to ask him one more question before I gave in. "Just promise that you'll leave a note at the dead drop if you think that something is going to go wrong. Or even if you don't think that anything is going to go down, just... Keep me updated ok?" "I promise. Every time you go to Grandma and Grampa's ranch in Nebraska for the holidays, check for a coded update in our secret training barn off the hiking trail ten minutes away. I'll try to keep you updated as much as possible and I promise to let you know if anything goes wrong. I'll send a message through Joe if there's an emergency and you have to go to the ranch when it' not a break. If you get worried Joe teaches at Gallagher. But only in an emergency do you use Joe as a contact, ok?" "Ok." "Promise me Cammie." "I promise, I love you Dad." "Love you too Camster."

**A. N. I know kinda sucky, but I've got stuff planned that I've been working on. Just bear with me, it'll get better.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Cammie's P. O. V. **

I tried my best to accept what my Dad had told me for the rest of the ride. I knew that I could protect Dad better than any C. I. A. Agent squad, no matter how trained, they were. But it made a lot more sense for them to go and protect them than me. I knew that what he had said made a lot of sense, but that didn't mean that I had to like it. Like I said I tried my best to accept what Dad had told me for the rest of the ride. Key word-Tried.

I was kind of freaking out. Not over the fact that he was making me leave him. I was completely over that. Ok, that was a complete lie, I was no where near close to being over that, not even close, but I was trying, and I was getting there. I was freaking out over the fact that, as girly as it sounded, I was going to be the new girl again. I haven't been the new girl since grade five, when I was ten and we first moved to Roseville, Virginia, and I had never been the new girl at an all girls school for spies.

So, so many things could go wrong, and the possibilities were driving me insane. So insane that I had a death grip on my backpack, again, and my feet were tapping a rhythm on the floor of the helicopter. Joe reached over and put a hand on my knees to keep them still (It was a nervous habit I had developed when we first moved to Roseville, I learned to control it as Dad trained me though). After me and Dad had finished talking he had gone back up to the front and Joe came back here into the back seats again. "Sorry." I said to Joe, and he knew that I was apologizing for more than just the tapping of my feet. I was apologizing for what I had said earlier. Joe gave me a knowing look, then he simply nodded his head and said "It's ok", and looked away.

Without the rhythmic tapping of my foot, the helicopter was deathly silent. The silence was deafening. You could have cut the tension in the air with a dull knife. Without anything else going on in the chopper, I was left to my own thoughts. And I didn't like that at all. It was just putting me more on edge than I already was, and I was about to snap from the tension.

Joe seemed to sense it because he turned to me and asked "What's wrong"? I turned to him, looking him in the eye when I responded "What if they don't like me? What if I end up having to room with a bunch of really mean girls? What if... What if I'm too good? What if..." They were fighting to contain their laughter at this point and it looked like they were slowly losing their sanity. My pupils dilated ever so slightly as I voiced my biggest concern, "What if I'm not good enough"? I made sure they couldn't see it though.

That was the final straw for them, they lost it. Joe and Abbie started cracking up and even Dad couldn't stop a smirk as he glanced at me in the rearview mirror, before he looked away again shaking his head at my antics. I scowled at each one of them in turn and looked out my window again, trying to stay calm. After sixteen minutes and thirty two seconds they finally calmed down (I know, I counted). "Cammie when I debriefed your other roommates, and told them they would be rooming with 'the Cammeron Morgan', or that 'the Cammeron Morgan' is 'the Chameleon'?" I turned to him and shook my head. A slight smile was growing on my face with the news of how well known I was and their possible reactions.

"Cammie two of them fell out of their chairs and the third fainted." Joe said, answering his own question, grinning from ear to ear. I also had a grin on my face now. "Do you know what their reaction was when we told them that they would be attending the very prestigious school for spies, 'The Gallagher Academy'?" I shook my head as a response. Joe imitated how their eyes widened and he slowly composed himself, the way I assume that they must have. I giggled at his impersonation, and I may have let out a small snort. I wasn't criticizing it, he was probably on point with it, but I'm ninety nine percent sure that it doesn't look the same for him. That's what made him look so funny. He smiled, knowing that he had eased some of my nervousness. I gave a tentative smile back, even though I was till nervous about who I was going to be rooming with, I guess that I would find out soon enough.

A little while later, thirty two minutes and forty seven seconds, in case you were wondering, we arrived on a small, undetected by civilization island in the middle of an ocean. My internal map told me that it was the Atlantic Ocean. Most spies only an internal clock, I was trained to have an internal map as well. Yet another advantage I had. We would have gone right to Gallagher, but the idea behind moving me there was to keep me safe. They weren't stupid enough to send all of their people in, no doubt there people waiting outside, watching us. I wouldn't stay safe for long if they followed us to Gallageher, so we drove around for a bit, but no one told me where we were going, so I had to figure it out myself.

There was a boat waiting, but I decided that if I was going to spy school, then I was going to practice, so I looked around and saw some wood and some vines. I used that vines to fashion some rope, used the wood to make paddles and a raft and kept the raft together using some more of the vines. Then I took apart Joe and Abbie's engine and emptied it off the gas, and blocked it up with the last of the vines. I cleaned everything up, and pushed my 'boat' behind their so they couldn't see it unless they got loose enough.

I ran over to see what they had been talking about for the last ten minutes, but I only caught the tail end of what they were talking about, they were just finishing as I ran up. "Take care of her Joe, I mean it! Promise me." Me. Of course Dad was talking about me. I didn't mean that to sound arrogant or anything. He's just always been that kind of Dad. When I was at Roseville high Josh and Dee Dee always, somehow convinced me to sing in the talent show, and Dad was there recording me every time. He almost always checked up on me, if he wasn't checking up on me then he was bragging about me. In his eyes, I was the best spy ever. Emphasis on his eyes. In my eyes I was no where near the best spy ever, Dad was. But I wanted to be, that's why I worked so hard, and kept training myself and training myself. As it just so happens my techniques of training were a little different, and at times dangerous. Which brings us right back to checking up on me.

Joe snapped me out of my reverie by responding "I will, I promise you Mathew". "I will too, when I'm in town." Abbie added on, feeling the need to do her part I guess. "And Cammie, do me a favor, take these." He handed me a stack of papers. "Read them and then swallow them. Can you do that for me?" I nodded. "Of course Dad." I responded in a whisper. Then I leaned into him for a hug. "Stay safe, ok Dad." I said just loud enough for him to hear without moving my lips. He nodded just slight enough that I would see, and only me, catching onto the fact that I didn't want to be viewed as weak. I gave a slight smile and mouthed "I love you" not trusting my voice. He replied "I love you too Camster", kissed my forehead, got on the helicopter, and then he was gone.

And I didn't know where. I think that that was the scariest part; not knowing. Not knowing where he was going or when he was coming back. And there was nothing that I could do about it. It was a sickening feeling. I allowed a single tear to slip out and slowly roll down my cheek, then I locked up my sorrow and buried it within me. I would allow myself to fall apart later, in private. For now, I still had a race to win.

I rearranged my face, wiping off all emotion, then turned around to face Joe and Abbie and let a truly evil (in my opinion) grin grow on my face. I ran to the boats and using the side of theirs, threw myself over and into my boat, but I made sure to make it look like I landed in theirs. They looked at me like I was crazy, which I very well might be, but a healthy level of insanity is ok. They just let it go and hook their heads at me and began walking towards the boats. When they were about ten steps away and they could see that I wasn't in their boat, but couldn't see my raft like boat yet, a look of confusion dawned on their faces. Right before me and my raft like boat came into their line of view I pushed off the shore and started paddling, freezing to the spot in shock of what I had accomplished. Before I got too far away, I slowed and turned my head to look over my shoulder. By now they were ants to me, just barley in my line of sight. "Last one there is in charge of the luggage." I shouted back over my shoulder as I took off again. They started to stumble their way to the boat, tripping over each other to get there sooner, I just watched, paddling, chuckled at them. As they left my line of sight they were just turning on their speed boat.

**Mathew P. O. V.**

It broke my heart stepping into that helicopter, stepping away from Cammie. I hoped to be back, but no matter how much I wish I could, I couldn't promise that I would come home. And I certainly couldn't promise that it would be dangerous. What I had said was true, it would be the safest that I had been in years, but that was by no means safe, it was just not likely lethal by comparison.

I watched her as the helicopter flew higher and higher. I watched as she composed herself, how she presented herself to Abie and Joe. I smiled when I saw her playing with them, and then I cried when I remembered that I wouldn't be able to play with them or taunt them with her for a long time. I decided that now was as good a time as any to break down. The pilot wasn't paying any attention to me and the tears had already started. So I didn't stop them just let them flow.

When I finished breaking down the one thing I wished more than anything was that one day there would be anything to stop. That maybe one day we could all be a happy, safe, normal family, and there would be no reason to cry. But fate was not that nice and never would be. We would never be safe and we would certainly never be normal, even after the circle was gone. I refused to think if, I refused to think that they could not be taken down and that all of this would be for nothing. Rather, I thought about how I wished that it was simply easier, and what our lie might have been like if we weren't spies. As beautiful as it all was I couldn't find it in myself to want that life. It was nice to dream about, but it wasn't what I was made for, it wasn't the life that would suit me. I fell into a dreamless sleep thinking of my fantasies.

**A. N. I might mix up the P. O. V. 'S every once and a while. If you want to see me mix up the P. O. V. 'S more often just let me know.**


	9. Chapter 7

"How did you beat us?! We had the best boat on the spy market!" Demanded Joe. They were truly stumped as to how I beat them. "Did you really think that you could beat me? Actually, let me rephrase, do you think that I would have challenged you if I didn't already know that I was going to win?" I questioned them. It seemed that neither of them had an answer to either of the questions. They eventually looked at each other for help. After a painful moment of silence and them looking at each other, Abbie looked to the ground effectively breaking their eye contact and Joe looked to me. Well, after a minute it changed to more of a glare. I just grinned back.

After another moment of watching him struggle with the bags, I took pity on him. I sighed and said "Put the bags down, I'll go ask Mom where my room is and come back to you." Joe sighed in gratitude and Abbie gave me a warm smile in thanks. They both put the bags that they were carrying down and flexed their now bone white fingers. I chuckled inwardly at their antics. "I'll be back." I said to them rolling my eyes. I raced up the grand staircase towards my Mothers office, following my mental map. Which I guess I didn't really need because I had already memorized the blueprints, well the official blueprints. No doubt there weren't any secret passageways on the blueprints, that would defeat the secret part of secret passageways. I would have to find some later. I'd seen at least twenty nine since I've been here, so it shouldn't be too, too hard.

Yes, I already knew where my room was, and no, I didn't need my Mom to show me where it was. But I had a hunch, and I was experimenting with my theory. By now I was at my Mother's office door. I knocked lightly twice, and heard the scuffling of papers on the other side of the door, along with a muffled "Come in", followed by the automatic click of the door unlocking. I opened the door to see my Mom bending over a filing cabinet that had the Gallagher Academy's alumni in it. Although I was pretty sure that I wasn't supposed to know what that was, so I decided not to mention it.

"Hi Mom." I said. It was only two words, but my phrase grabbed her attention immediately. She froze, then after 32. 7 seconds she shoved the remaining papers she was still holding into the first folder she saw and turned to face me. Part of me froze when I saw the names "The circle of Cavan" and "Mathew Morgan" on the same sheet of paper, but I made sure that it was a part buried deep inside of me, preventing it from showing. Mr. Solomon had told me in the helicopter that certain things were going to be classified. Grant-Classified, for the time being. Mom-Not classified. Joe and Abbie-Not classified. Dad's mission-Classified. The circle of Cavan-Not classified, but not to be advertised and gossiped about either. Blackthorne-Classified. My Codename- They already knew more about my code name than me. My involvement with the circle of Cavan-They knew even better than they knew my code name. And I've been told that "The Chameleon coming to Gallagher" has been a pretty well known thing. Dad's location-UNKNOWN!

"Cammie." My mom said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I smiled at her in welcome "Hi Mom." I replied casually. "I was wondering if you could tell me where my room was? Joe's down stairs with my luggage, and I don't trust him to be left alone with it at all right now." I said. She tilted her head to the side in confusion and I chuckled at her expression. "It's a long story I'll explain to you on the way." I promised her as we left his office in response to her cluelessness while shaking my head. On the way down to the main foyer I told her abridged version of the story, not going into too much detail about Dad's departure or his situation, the less she had to worry the better.

"The helicopter dropped us off on an island and I saw a speed boat waiting for us. And I thought that if I was going to a spy school, then I should practice. And riding in an assembled speed boat that runs perfectly fine and runs great wasn't practice. Well, not for me anyways. So I built my own and tampered with Joe's and then challenged him to a race. Last one back had to be in charge of the luggage. So now as well as carrying their own, Joe and Abbie are each carrying half of mine and I think that Joe might have a few sore feelings about losing to me." I explained very quickly, since it was a long story and I didn't want to be here all day.

"Well, well, that's a very entertaining story Cammeron, but who's Joe?" My Mom questioned with evident curiosity in her eyes. "Oh, Joe, Mr. Solomon, I don't really know what I'm supposed to call him yet. I guess that we'll figure that out later. But what did-" I stopped myself there and froze. I didn't move didn't make a sound and cover my Mom's mouth, hoping that she would get the message. She did, but after a moment of listening she turned to look at me with confusion in her eyes once again, I guess she didn't hear what I heard.

"Joe I'm telling you this is a bad idea, it won't work. She'll catch you, she always does, none of us have been able to pull anything on her since she could walk." My grin grew wider when I heard his response. "Yeah, well she won't catch this!" He said. Oh, how wrong he was, and how right I was. I signaled for Mom to stay there and watch in sign language, and then without waiting for her response moved forward. I could do this walking backwards, hands tied behind my back, asleep, all senses blocked, I surely didn't need help. Out of the corner of my I saw her nodding mutely, too confused to do anything else, looking at me like I had grown a second head. Oh well, she would understand soon enough.

As I started walking away, she started walking towards the awning that overlooked the main foyer and realization dawned on her face. Before she took more than three steps she stopped and her face went blank. Surely she could act better than that, I hoped, it was obvious when she heard them and started to listen to their conversation, the same conversation that I had been listening to for the past two minutes. Oh well, show time.

I silently crept down the stairs, staying in the shadows, sticking to the walls. When I got to the bottom of the grand staircase I could see the scene much clearer. Joe was standing opposite Abbie, my carry on in one hand and a pair of sicors in the other. I don't know what he's planning on doing, but he won't be doing it to my carry on. My suitcase was one thing, full of clothes that I won't be able to wear because of the uniforms. My carry on being another, full of all of the most recent spy gadgets. I didn't have either when we got off the boats, but Joe and Abbie decided that we needed to go "Shopping" At least shopping was our cover. We were our old gadgets with new ones and we bought a bunch of prop clothes to keep up our covers. That's all that was in my suitcase, prop clothes. I carry on contains all of the high tech spy gadgets that I own, and Joe was going to cut all of their wires.

"Joe she's probably watching us right now and you know it." Abbie said while shaking her head, snapping me back to reality. I crept towards Joe and Abbie, staying out of their line of sight and sticking to the shadows. Neither of them saw me, they were too immersed in their conversation. I carefully slipped the sicors from Joe's hand, making sure that no physical contact was made between us. After I crept back towards the wall, taking Joe's carry on with me, I hid in the shadows and watched amused as Joe looked around frantically for the sicors and his carry on. Abbie simply scoffed while shaking her head as she walked away shouting "told ya" over her shoulder as she went. Joe scowled in her general direction.

I silently made few un-noticeable slits in the wiring of each gadget, then I made one long cut net to the zipper on an angle Dad taught me so that he wouldn't know it was there, until he lifted it up and it opened and everything fell out that is. I placed his carry on behind his other bags so he wouldn't see it and silently threw the sicors a couple feet away from him. I crept back up the stairs following this and went to stand beside Mom. Joe still hadn't spotted the sicors or his carry on yet and was still searching restlessly. Mom was fighting to contain her laughter at his performance. I'm not sure how much of my performance, she saw, hopefully none. "Joe what are you doing?" She questioned, finally giving up and allowing a small chuckle to escape her lips. He looked up shocked that we were there. I shook my head and said "You getting sloppy Joe" making him even madder. I think that steam was actually going to come out of his ears.

"You know what Joe, I'll let you off the hook, it looks like you've got enough to deal with just taking care of your own luggage." I graciously taunted him with an innocent look on my face. Mom looked fooled, but Joe already had his suspicions so he wasn't affected, he just scowled up at me, besides he knew me too well to fall for that. "Cammie, where is my carry on?" He questioned me. My only answer was "Have you checked the rest of your luggage" in a duh voice?

His head whipped around and he started throwing his luggage everywhere. I lunged, flipped myself over the railing and landed on the banister. I slid down the banister until I reached the ground, and did a tuck n' roll, which brought me right up in front of my luggage stack. Joe finally found his carry on and lifted it up and of course thanks to my handy work everything fell out. He sighed and closed his eyes, and then he slowly bent down and picked up a device at random and tried to turn it on, of course, he couldn't. "I guess that teaches me to make sure that my bags are closed." He uttered to himself under his breath, but of course I heard him. I cocked my head to the side and said "And that's strike three Joe, your out, and I win, again." He looked at me in bewilderment and confusion and then a priceless look of recognition dawned on his face. He opened up the back of the gadget he was holding to see the cut wires.

He looked up at me and scowled, I just smiled back and said "You know I think that I might just have a lot of fun here". I picked up my luggage and started walking towards my room. "Cammie, don't you need me to show you to your room?" I inwardly chuckled at my mothers naivety. I turned around to face her and shook my head responding "It was a cover Mom". Her smile and I saw a twinkle of something I recognized all too well. It was the same twinkle that Dad got in his eye whenever I did well on a mission, whenever I mastered a move, or whenever I hacked past another firewall. It was a twinkle of pride he got whenever I did anything well, not as my trainer but as my Dad. I didn't let it show, but I was falling apart inside.

They were too similar for my comfort. "I'll see you Sunday Mom." I said in a desperate attempt to change the topic of conversation. Tears pricked the of the corners of her eyes when she heard that I still wanted to do Sunday night family dinners. It was a tradition the four of us used to do. Mom, Dad, Grant, and I always had dinner together as a family on Sundays. When we all split up Dad and I kept the tradition going. She nodded her head, agreeing with my suggestion, unable to speak, probably not trusting her voice. I smiled at her and walked towards my room.


	10. Chapter 8

I opened the door to my new suit, the suit that I'd be sharing with my three, new, roommates for the next year, and took in the details and the beauty of it. There were four beds, one in each corner of the room, pushed up against the wall. I'm sure that at one time they looked the same, same bedding, same clutter on the bedside table. But this was a room shared by three teenage girls for who knows how long, now four.

Each had an empty suitcase peeking out from underneath the bed of different designs. One was a plain, dark red with a black trim. One was a pale blue with black polka dots and a cotton candy pink trim. And the last was a white one with a hot pink trim that had lots of different book designs painted on it and hundreds of stickers from family road trips and vacation from over the years.

The bedding seemed to match the theme of the suitcases, the bed in the far left corner had a pale blue poofy comforter that matched the shade of blue in the background of the suitcase underneath the bed. The Bed in the far right had a black comforter with red flowers all over it. And the bed just to the right of the door had a hot pink comforter.

The bed with the hot pink comforter had a stack of worn books on the bedside table that came up to my head and covered the highest level of any school subject that you could think of. The bed with the pale blue comforter had a coupe random shades of nail polish, a cell phone, and at least fifty of the most popular fashion magazines. The bed with the mainly black comforter had several posters of big wrestlers on the wall next to her bed, and a few mildly thick books on fighting techniques and an alarm clock on her bedside table. Each had a dark pine wardrobe at the end of the bed pushed against the wall facing outwards, I could only imagine how different the clothing inside must of been.

I lugged my suitcase over to the only bare bed, well... Ok, it wasn't necessarily bare, but it was no where near as customized as the others so it looked plain it comparison, too empty to be a teenage girl's bed. It was made for starters, and to continue it was made, neatly, with the provided army green sheets, the pillow case didn't even have a pillow case. I started to strip the bedding and turned to grab a plastic garbage bag with the bedding in it from behind me.

As I stood up, plastic bag in hand, and noticed the three girls in the room. I had known they were there of course, but meeting each of their intense stares was a little bit different from knowing that they were in the room. And that difference made all the difference. I smiled at them and continued on my way, unpacking everything but my backpack. As I unpacked, I heard the scuffling of their feet as they came closer, trying to sneak up on me I suppose. It was an eerie feeling to see how truly ahead, I was, how little I currently fit in. I was right, I, the chameleon, was going to stand out, big time, just not in the way that I thought. No, I was way off. It's not that I wasn't good enough, it's that I was, for lack of better words, too good. I probably knew more than what the teachers could teach me. I was going to stick out like a sore thumb.

They seemed oblivious to the fact that they were being so loud. Maybe they were truly oblivious to how loud they were being, or maybe they just thought that I couldn't hear them. Either way, they thought that they had the upper hand, I was going to see what they did with it, and then have a little fun with it. They continued to creep closer, in a way that they thought was silent. When they were about a foot away from me, I heard the whoosh of movement as one of their hands reached for my right shoulder, and no that was not a normal skill. I had trained with Dad to fight and do reconnaissance without the senses, and it was intense.

I ducked and side stepped the reaching hand and stepped around the person to my left that I was too close to comfort for. I was now standing right in front of the door against the wall on the outside of the semi-circle, they had formed while watching them continue to stare at the spot where I had been previously standing. The person who had reached for me, and was still holding their hand in an outstretched position that couldn't have been comfortable simpler blinked at the spot where I had just been, as if waiting for me to re-appear. Then she started to whip her head from side to side looking for me. When she finally saw how far I had managed to get from my starting position her jaw dropped.

The other two looked in the direction that the brunette was staring at. The one with black hair smirked and the blonde fainted. "Is she ok, did I do something wrong?" I question while kneeling down to check for her pulse. "Liz is fine, just in shock that someone, you, finally beat Bex at an unofficial sparring match, kinda like Be here." The one with black hair responded while popping her gum. I guess that was the brunette's name, Bex. "Like short for Rebecca?" I questioned the three girls, but mainly the brunette who was still staring at me in shock I assumed. Apparently that was the wrong question to ask.

The girl with black hair, whose name I hadn't gotten yet, her eyes widened and she had a look of pure terror on her face. She ran and ducked behind her bed, and even the unconscious blonde, who I remembered as being called Liz, was able to subconsciously crawl underneath her bed. After a moment Bex, as the only name I knew her because as she hasn't answered my question yet, got over her initial shock.

Her face turned beet red and she glared in the general direction of the girl with black hair, whose name I had yet to get. "That was NOT sparring Macey!" She yelled, then she turned to me, her face paled slightly, trying to control herself I guessed and said "Call me Rebecca again and you won't live to see Graduation". "Got it, so Bex then, right?" I asked jut to clarify and she tensely nodded, I guess still on edge. I smiled to how my understanding and then turned back around and continued to unpack.

The blonde I remembered being called Liz was finally waking up and crawling out from underneath her bed. "What happened?" She asked. "Our new roommate here beats Bex at an unofficial sparring match and then called her Rebecca." Macey supplied oh so helpfully. Liz looked at me wide eyed and asked "Do you have a death wish"? Bex chuckled and Macey grinned. I just shook my head and asked "Am I allowed to ask what you all name is, or are you going to threaten me to Liz"? Bex laughed, very loudly (I think that I might have heard her snort), and Liz blushed and chuckled while looking down. Macey's grin just grew bigger. Liz looked up, gave me a warm smile, and responded "It's Elizabeth, but please don't call me that, no one does. I won't..." She gulped loudly and glanced nervously at Liz before continuing "Fight you, but I would appreciate it." She finished and gave me a timid smile. I smiled back at her and nodded responding "Ok, Liz" I smiled at her at the end and put emphasis on her nickname.

"On another note..." Bex started, waiting until she had everyone's attention. When we were all focused on her, she continued, "Macey seems to think you beat me at sparring. Now, while this is not true, I am curious as to what your level is and I would like to prove to Macey that I am still the best fighter at Gallagher. So I suggest that we go to the Protection and Enforcement Barn and get in some sparring practice, all in favor say I." "I." "I." "Sure." I agreed, They all looked at me expectantly and I rolled my eyes at them. "I." I reluctantly agreed. Bex started jumping up and down and clapping, Macey had an evil grin on her face, and Liz was just smiling warmly at everyone's happiness. I didn't know how to react so I just started copying Bex. When she saw what she looked like to the rest of us she burst out laughing Once we calmed Bex down I closed my now empty, thanks to my quick packing and unpacking skills, bags and slid the underneath my bed and we left the suit, heading for the P&E Barn.


	11. Chapter 9

**A. N. JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW THAT I'M NOT DEAD, I KNOW I SAID THAT I WOULD TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEKEND, BUT THAT JUST ISN'T WORING. SO FROM HERE ON OUT WHEN I FINISH A CHAPTER, I'LL UPLOAD IT, AND ONLY THEN WILL I UPLOAD A CHAPTER. IT COULD BE A MONDAY, A THURSDAY, IT COULD BE THREE IN THE AFTERNOON, OR IT COULD BE MIDNIGHT. AGAIN, NOT ABANDONING THE STORY, BUT I'M NOT ABANDONING MY SCHOOL WORK EITHER, I HAD EXAMS SO I COULDN'T UPDATE REGULALY. **

"So what classes do you all have this semester?" I asked them. "The same classes we have every year. Everyone is required to take every course, the only thing that changes is the grade level. The only exception is depending on which career tack you're on. You can either take cov-ops and have a spare, take Research and development and have a spare, or take both and have no spares. But I don't know anyone who can keep up with that kind of work, typically people just take what they're required to, if you on the cov-ops track then you have to take cov-ops and if you on the research and development track then you have to take research and development. Get it?" I nodded my head, "I think so". Macey seemed to be the voice of the group. Liz seemed to be shy, quiet, innocent, and kind. Bex might have been the voice of the group just as much as Macey, but right now she was just focused on getting to the P&E barn. Most likely so she could prove to herself, and everyone else, that she was the better sparrer.

"So since you're required to take every course here, what are the courses that they teach?" I asked Macey, since it seemed Bex was still incapable of answering, and Liz was immersed in an article about winning fighting techniques. "Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays we have our career track required course, countries of the world, culture and assimilation, advanced scientific studies, and advanced mathematical calculations. Tuesdays and Thursdays we have our basic languages of the world course. And we have P & E every day." I nodded my head, but now I had another question. "What languages exactly do we study in the basic languages course." "Well, so far, French, Engish, Swedish, German, Italian, Farsi, Japanese, Hebrew, Greek, Mandarin, Chinese, Arabic, Hindi, Tamil, Bengali, Hungarian, Pakistani, Danish, Dutch, Irish, Korean, Latin, Polish, Portuguese, Romanian, Russian Spanish, Swahili, Turkish, Thai, Urdu, and Vietnamese. But that's just the ones they've taught since I've been here.""Wait, so you all don't know each other?" "Well Bex and Liz have been here for a few years, but never in the same dorm, they always moved them around because the numbers were uneven, so they've only ever seen each other in the halls. And I just got here a couple of months ago, I might as well be as new as you." I snorted at that, while everything else she had said and sense, that didn't. And I told her so. "Macey, no offense or anything, you may be the President's daughter, but I don't think your reception will be quite the same as the Chameleons. I feel like everyone here already knows "The Chameleon" better than they know me." I said, and she nodded her head to show she understood.

What I didn't understand was why Liz and Bex still hadn't talked. Bex was just focused, I guess I could understand that. But Liz looked like she was about to pass out, again, and she was tightly griping the article on fighting techniques, as if it were a lifeline. "Liz, you don't actually think that we're going to ask you to fight us, do you?" I felt the need to clarify, and by the expression on her face I think that I did the right thing. She shook her head no, still staring out into space. She finally snapped out of her trance, and looked around at all of our faces, her eyes landed on me so I asked "What's wrong Liz"? She just continued to look at me for a moment, then she responded "I don't want to be challenged to a fight. But I also know how competitive they are,and I can only imagine you're the same way, and I feel like it's my only chance." "Liz what are you talking about, you sound like a crazy person!" Be shouted, rather harshly, at Liz. Tears pricked the edges of Liz's eyes, but Bex was facing away from her and she couldn't see Liz crying, so she just kept walking.

I stepped around Macey and stopped walking next to a crying Liz and turned to face her. "Liz, you only chance for what?" I asked her. "My only chance to learn how to fight." Liz said, barely above a whisper. Macey walked up beside us and stood with us, beside me, facing Liz. "Liz, you already know how to fight." Macey said."You're just being a drama queen Liz." said Bex. Liz shook her head and completely ignored Bex, replying to Macey instead "Not everyone thinks that Macey". Liz said quietly, looking at the ground. Mace and I were silent for a moment, and then Macey asked in an extremely quiet, extremely calm, but very scary and very menacing all together voice "Who"?

Liz didn't answer for a moment, probably debating whether or not to reveal her darkest secret. She must have decided that it couldn't do any more damage than she had all ready done, took a deep breath, and whispered "Mrs. Heard" in a barely audible, tentative voice. Bex whirled around at that, these girls obviously knew her. "The gym teacher? Liz, I'm-" ex started to say before she was cut off. "She said I'm going to fail unless I could take either you or Bex down."Liz continued, completely ignoring Bex. "Why us?" Macey asked. Liz shrugged and responded "YYou guys are the highest levels, you're a three and Bex is a four, everyone else in the class is a one. She probably wants to see that I can fight a higher level, she'd probably make me fight a five if there was one."

Tears were streaming down Liz's face at this point, so I did my best to comfort her considering that I didn't much else about her other than her name. "Liz, you don't want to hurt anyone, I get that better than anyone else, it's not a bad thing, trust me, ok? It's just who you are, your gentle, kind, caring, smart-" "But that's just it Cammie, I'm smart, I'm the top of all of my classes, I knew I probably wouldn't be the top of P&E but I'm failing, I don't fail, that's _not_ who I am. I'm the smart one, and if I fail P&E, if I'm not the smartest one anymore, then who am I? You probably already know more codes than me on your first day at Gallagher and I've been studying them all my life. If I, fail this class, then who's to say people won't start thinking of you as the smart one of our group instead of me, whose to say you won't take my spot?" She might as well have been bawling by this point, and I may not have been showing it, but I was pretty upset as well. How could she think that I would do that? "Liz, I'm not going to take your spot, yes, I know codes, but so do you. Failing a class that teaches you how to punch doesn't mean that you're dumb. You are smart, ok? Your Liz, and that's never going to change, so you're just be Liz, be you, and I'll be me, ok?" She nodded her head and Macey added her part "And don't worry about learning how to fight, we can teach you no problem, no competition required." Liz lunged forward and hugged us so tight, I wondered how she was failing a class where you're marked on how hard you can punch and kick.

Over Liz's shoulder I saw Bex watch on with longful eyes, deep in thought, I was going to ask her what was the matter, but decided better of it based on her earlier mood, and because Liz started to say something. "Thank you, Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you so much! I can't wait to get started, lets go, lets go right now, I want to start right away." And then she started to tug me and Macey towards the P&E barn. We could have probably stopped her if we wanted to, but we didn't, so we just let her tug us along. Who knew, maybe it would boost her confidence for when we started to teach her how to fight.

Bex dragged herself along behind us, her mood visibly dampened for whatever reason, while Macey and Liz led the way, with me walking in between them. They talked all the way to the P&E barn, but when we walked in, all of the talking ceased. Not just ours, but the talking of the class inside the P&E barn. We walked into the middle of a teacher lecturing her class while we were all laughing at some analogy that Macey had made, comparing Mrs. Heard to a dragon. They had been debating on the traits of the two that made them similar and different while I laughed along with them. Whatever the teacher was lecturing about, she was obviously really worked up over it, because she had the most serious look on her face when we came in. I don't think that fact that we were laughing louder than she could lecture exactly helped either.

"Excuse me ladies, but don't you have places to be, classes to go to?" "No Miss, we have the day off today because we were all moving dorms and moving in our new roommate." Macey answered for the group. Me and Liz nodded our heads enthusiastically, and let Macey do the talking. "Well surely you have something to do rather than disrupt me and my class." "We are sorry for that Mrs. Heard, we didn't know anyone was in here." "While if you insist on staying for no good reason, then maybe you could tell the class what you find so funny." Not good, if this was Mrs. Heard I was sure she would not enjoy the joke. "Actually Mrs. Heard we did come with a purpose, we came to practice in hopes improving, as well, we were hoping on finding Cammie's fighting ability level, and teaching Liz some basic moves." Macey responded, dodging the question and successfully distracting the teacher. "Well Ms. McHenry, Ms. Sutton, Ms. Baxter, And Ms..." "Morgan." I supplied helpfully, well, I thought it was helpful until I realized that my responce had left everyone in the room staring at me. It took everyone a moment to recover, and the teacher regained her senses back first.

"Yes.. Well.. Umm, if you girls are actually here to practice than lets see it. Baxter and McHenry on the mats, ready positions, remember-PROPER FORM! Maybe you can teach these girls how to fight." I guess we know what she was lecturing about now. Macey and Bex went up to the mats and got into starting positions for a fight.

The teacher blew her whistle and Bex and Macey started fighting. Bex had a sort of determination that she didn't have about her when I first met her. Maybe this was just how she fought, or maybe it had something to do with the mood she had been in before. Whatever it was she had been thinking about she had obviously built it up in her head to the point it was blown out of proportion. She didn't look like she was fighting a friend, she looked like he was trying to put Macey in the hospital.

Bex threw a punch and Macey ducked down, a Macey ducked down, Bex brought her knee up and kneed Macey in the stomach. Macey staggered backwards, gasping for breath, and Bex grabbed one of her ankles and tugged, sending her to the ground. While Macey lay there winded and struggling to breath, Bex lifted her foot and moved to bring it down on Macey but she rolled out of the way. Bex was moving with too much force to stop her momentum, so she slammed her foot down on the blue mats and rolled her ankle to the point that it probably looked like it was going to break to the others. I couldn't say that it looked like that for me, I had seen too many broken ankles, broken my own ankle while fighting with Dad too many times to be fooled. Liz and I couldn't tell from where we were standing what part of Macey's body Bex would have hit, but she would have hit it hard, hard enough to break a bone, or knock Macey out depending on where she would have hit.

Macey stood up, still holding her side, and took a few steps away from Bex realizing, what was going on, to re-asses the situation. This was the first time since meeting her that I was truly scared of Bex, she looked crazed. Bex lunged at Macey in an attempt to tackle her and Macey dodged, sidestepping out of the way, sending Bex to the floor. Bex jumped up, turned to Macey, and tried to take her feet out from under her. Macey jumped and Bex went spinning, and landed on the floor losing her balance.

The teacher spoke up, "Ms. McHenry, good job, Ms. Baxter I had repeated better from you, our not using any of the moves I taught to you. Clear the mats", but Bex didn't move. Macey stood up straight and turned and walked towards the ice bucket in the corner for some ice, probably for her side. Out of no where Bex lunged at an unsuspecting Macey, who was no longer on the mats and tackled them both to the ground. "Ms. Baxter I said enough. STOP!" She screamed at Bex as she went to punch Macey in the head, the temple to be specific, not a place you want to be punched. Macey caught her arm and twisted it. Be pulled away, and in the split second she wasn't focused on Macey, Macey rolled out from underneath her and got up and began running.

Bex was still cradling her arm, and when she noticed that Macey was getting away got up to follow her. I took off after Bex, whatever kind of trance she was in needed to stop, and if this was what she was like all the time I was requesting new roommates. When I caught up to Bex, I grabbed one arm and tugged spinning her towards me and swept her legs out from under her, causing her to fall on her back instead of her stomach. I grabbed one of her legs and yanked it upwards, so her toes were touching her back just above her but, and put my elbow on a pressure point on the back of her neck. "Bex. Stop. Now." I said slowly, enunciating each word, but she continued to flail her arms and legs, struggling underneath me. I applied pressure with my elbow, only enough to cause her pain, but not injury, in an attempt to catch her attention, but it didn't work. I removed my elbow from the back of her neck and pinched a different pressure point on the side of her lower neck in the crook between her collarbone and her neck, knocking her out. I stood up and went over to help Macey up, she had fallen while she was running from Bex in her panic and was lying on the floor looking at me. The rest of the class was looking at me as well, but it was easy enough to tune them out, so that's what I did, ignored them.

I helped Macey up and sat her on a bench next to the ice bucket. I reached into a box and pulled out a rag and wrapped some ice in it and put it on Maceys ribs where Bex had kicked her. She winced at first, and then began to relax. But she was still tense when I saw that her skin was no longer bleeding or swelling and a bruise was beginning to form, and I knew it had nothing to do with her injury. "Ignore them." I whispered to Macey, loud enough so that she could hear, but they couldn't without moving my lips, I didn't want them reading my lips. Well, at least I hoped it was loud enough, I was used to training with Dad and he had developed his senses similar to how I had developed mine, and he didn't even hear me sometimes. She turned to me, probably wondering if I had said anything because I had still not looked up at her, and how I knew they were watching us or how I knew that that's what she was tense about. After a moment she needed her head the slightest bit so the others wouldn't see, acknowledging that she had heard me. I stood up and hung the now damp rag on the side of the ice bucket- all of the ice had melted- and said "Liz, wanna' help me get Bex to the infirmary-" as I turned around to face Liz, who was no longer there. She must have gotten scarred during the fight and run off.

I shrugged and went over to Bex. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, and turning to face Macey, I said "Let's go drop Bex off at the infirmary and find Liz". She nodded enthusiastically and together we walked out of the P&E barn. Before we stepped through the massive doorway, I turned to the P&E teacher and said "Sorry about interrupting your class Mrs. Heard". That snapped her back to attention and she turned to her class and continued lecturing them, because our fight didn't get her point across. "That ladies was a fight, while none of their form was correct what so ever... They were passionate about it..." Was all I caught before we were too far gone for me to hear any more.

After we dropped Bex off at the infirmary and asking if someone could notify us when she woke up, we started asking around if anyone had seen Liz. Eventually we found her on the balcony of our suite. When she saw us walk through the door she rushed over to us and started talking so fast, I thought her toungue was going to fall off. The one thing she kept repeating over and over again was "Are you guys ok"? After we reassured her that we were and calmed her down, which took a while, it was dark outside when started to talk about what had happened. Mostly they just wanted to know where I had learned to fight like that and if I could teach them some moves, specifically Liz. After seeing the fight, she was convinced that I was the best person to train her. After I had agreed and we had that settled, someone came and knocked on our door letting us know that Bex had woken up so we left for the infirmary. "That was fast, usually people are out for longer when they get knocked out in P&E." Macey commented. "She wasn't even supposed to be out this long, I barely touched one of the most sensitive pressure points. She should have woken up sooner, at east I think, I had never used that pressure point before, I only know that it knocks people out for a short time, I don't know how short exactly." Was my response. They were looking at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked them. "I don't want to know how you know that." Macey said. "Nothing big, my trainer went over the pressure point with me on a daily basis, just in case I was ever in a jam." I responded. "Why." Liz questioned. I pointed to myself and said "Spy." then continued, "And Cameleon." That was enough for them, and if it wasn't then their questions would have to wait because we were at the infirmary.

As soon as we walked through the door, their eyes were frantically searching for Bex. When they spotted her they rushed to her bedside and made sure she was ok. I walked forward at a slower pace than the others, and I didn't go nearly as close. I don't like hurting those close to me, never mind putting them in the infirmary, and I barely knew Bex. I don't know if that made it better or worse, but it was wrong all the same. Bex turned to Macey once they no longer freaked out about her and Bex started to freak out about Macey, apologizing frantically for losing control the way she had a putting her life in danger. Once she was sure the Macey had forgiven her and understood how sorry she was, she turned to apologize to me, realizing that I wasn't there. I spoke up before she found me, so she wouldn't have the chance to apologize to me, I needed to go first. "Sorry about putting you in the hospital. If there was another way, I would have done it, but you were going to far and someone needed to stop you before you or someone else got hurt." She looked at me for a moment, and then looked to the others and said "Could you guys leave me and Cammie alone for a minute"? They nodded their heads and left the room, waiting outside for me to finish talking to Bex respectfully.

Once they had left the room Be said "You're right. I did go to far, further than I had ever gone, I just lost it, whatever it was, I lost it, and I had no idea how to get it back. I was so focused on beating Macey at sparring, beating you at spring, just beating everyone at spring. In my mind Macey has been just a road block, Mrs. Heard wanted me to spar with her, so I would spar with her, please Mrs. Heard and then I could beat you. I didn't know why I wanted to beat you so bad, I just did. I'm still not sure I know, but I was thinking about something that Liz said earlier, while I was waiting for you guys to get here and I think I understand it a little bit better now. The thing about how she was worried the "The Cameleon" would take her place, I think that that's how my subconscious reacted when you dodged me in the dorm before, I think I felt threatened and like I had to earn my place. Consciously all I knew was that I needed to put you in your place and prove you wrong, prove you wrong for what I didn't know, I just had this really strong urge that you had wronged me and I needed to get you back, and I'm sorry." I smiled at her and said "I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Liz, forget that 'm the chameleon, I'd really appreciate it if you guys would just think of me as Cammie, because that's who I am. Your Bex, and I'm Cammie, just another girl has gone on a few missions for the C. I. A. And training to be a spy like you, and your Bex, the fighter of the group. So that's what I want you to focus on being ok, just be Bex, Be you, and I'll be me, because I'm not here to take anyone place. Ok?" She nodded and said "I'll see you later Cammie, they're going to keep me over night because I injured myself pretty bad in the fight, I just couldn't feel it with all the adrenaline pumping through me in my trance. " I nodded in understanding and left the room, heading back to the dorms with Liz and Macey.

**A. N. SO IN THIS CHAPTER WE GOT TO SEE A LITTLE BIT OF DRAMA, WE ALSO GOT TO SEE A HARSHER SIDE OF BEX AND A SOFTER SIDE OF BEX. I KNOW BOTH SIDE WERE BLOWN WAYOUT OF PROPORTION AND WERE WAY OUT OF CHARACTER. BUT I WANTED FOR BEX AND CAMMIE TO STILL BE CLOSE FOR THE STORY, EVEN THOUGH THEY HAD JUST MET, AND THIS WAS HOW I MADE THAT HAPPEN. NOT SURE WHEN I'M GOING TO UPDATE NEXT BUT WE'LL SEE. I CAN ONLY SPEND SO MUCH TIME ON THE FIRST BOOK, BECAUSE ALOT OF IT WAS CAMMIE FIGURING THINGS OUT IN REAL LIFE SENARIOS. BUT SHE'S ALREADY DONE THAT (AMOUNG OTHER THINGS) WITH HER DAD, SO I HAVE TO MODIFY THE PLOT A LITTLE BIT. WE ALL KNEW THAT I WAS GOING TO HAVE TO MODIFY THE PLOT IN PLACES, I'M JUST GOING TO HAVE TO DO IT A LITTLE EARLIER THAN EXPECTED. I'M PROBABLY GOING TO GET STARTED ON SOME OF THE MISSIONS THEY DID IN THE FIRST BOOK IN THE NEXT COUPLE CHATPTERS, THEN A COUPLE DOZEN CHAPTERS AFTER WE START ON THE OPS FROM THE FIRST BOOK WE'LL START THE SECOND BOOK. I'M TELLING YOU NOW THAT THIS IS ONE OF THE LONGEST AUTHOR NOTES YOU'LL EVER GET FROM ME, BECAUSE I DON'T TYPICALY LIKE TO LEAVE THESE, I FIND THEY INFLUENCE THE READERS DECISIONS ABOUT RATINGS WAY TO MUCH. ALSO, IT JUST ANNOYS ME WHEN SOMEONE ASKS FOR REVIEWS EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER.**


	12. Chapter 10

**A. N. DON'T KNOW WHEN I'M GOING TO UPDATE NEXT, BUT I'LL DO MY BEST. I'M SO GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY, ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE THE SECOND I READ THEM. BUT I HAVE TO TYPE THE CHAPTERS BEFORE I CAN POST THEM, AND UNFORTUNATLY I NO LONGER HAVE A COMPUTER TO TYPE THE CHAPTERS ON. MY COMPUTER HAS CAUGHT A VIRUS, FOR THE SECOND TIME, SO I BASICALLY LIVE AT MY SCHOOL LIBRARY NOW TIRLESSLY TRYING TO FINISH A CHAPTER TO POST. AGAIN SUPER SORRY, I'LL DO WHAT I CAN, AND PROBABLY SPEND LIKE 3 HOURS A DAY AT THE LIBRARY TRYING TO PUMP OUT CHAPTERS, BUT THERE ONLY SO MUCH I CAN DO. THIS ONE IS GARBAGE BUT IT'S SOMTHING UNTILLI GET THE NEXT ONE UP, ALSO IT'S NOT EDITED SO SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES.**

**Also thank you to guest1111 for your reviews, they meant a lot to me and in answer to you reviews, I update as often as I can, given he situation and I'm thankful that I have fans like you.**

I woke u before the others the next morning so I toke it upon my self to take the challenge of waking them up. I hadn't spent the night at Gallagher so I didn't exactly know if the were early risers or not... I assumed not so I decided to go with the safe option of waking up lizey first. I figured that she would be the least hostile toowards me when I woke her. "Liz wake up, come help me wake the others." I said while shaking her awake. She shifted herself for a moment, opened one eye and squinted at me, then the other, then she was standing next to me. "Your easy to wake up." I comented. She simply shrugged and replied "I guess I'm easy compared to the others." "That bad huh?" I questioned. "It's best to do it from a distance." Was her reply. "Should I shout or throw somthing?" "Either works, they probably going to try and kill you either way." 'Fun roommates." "Well there's only one of them this morning, Bex is the infirmarys problem, hope they wear padding." "Should we warn them?" She shrugged and said "They work for a spy school, I think they got all the warnings when they signed the contract."

I grabbed a pillow from my bed and my phone. I put the phone next to Macey and threw the pillo so it hit her in the face and then landed on the phone and "I really don't care by Demi Lovatoe started blaring from the phone. macey grumbled somthing incoherrent and then started trying to hit a body that wasn't there. And all of a sudden I knew how to get here out of bed, it was how my Dad got me out of bed every morning. "Is that the best you've got McHenry? I'm all the way over here, at least try and hit me even if there no way you could hurt me." Her eyes shot open and she was flying towards me so fast if I had of blinked then I would have missed it. I ducked out of her way and towards the bathroom and said "There your up, thats how its done Lizey. Dibs on the bathroom first" and then Macey was lunging towards me for a whole different reason. "Wait! theres no dibs on the bathroom in our doorm, I do everyones make-up so we all hang out in the bathroom." "Ok... Well I'm not exactly comfortable with you touching my face with pointy things so how bout' this: I do my own make-up this moring, and if it's acceptable then I'm free and in-charge of what goes on my face. And if it's not acceptable than I'm your barbie doll." She grinned and said "A challenge and eiter way a win win situation for me. I either get a barbie dool, to experiment on, or I get a roommate that can talk make-up with me." a glassy, dreamy look came over her eyes and she added "And maybe... fashion?" She looked at me hopefuly and I shrugged. She squealed and pushed me towards the bathroom saying "GO, go, go, go, go." I held my hands up defensivleyand said "I'm going, I'm going."

Once in the bathroom, I got my toiletries bag out and pulled out what I would be useing. I toke out my mint e.o.s and aplied a medium soat of that. I got out my cocoa-mocoa lipgloss applying two light coats of that. I didn't bother with concealer, I've never needed it it's just somthing that Dee dee insisted I buy when we went shoping to restock before I left. I applied my butterfly winged mascara, and winged eye linner that was only noticable if you looked for it but opened up my eyes all the same. For eye shadow I applied a mixture of my favourite shimmery browns with a hint of gold to makethe green in my eyes pop. When I was done, I just brushed back my hair and left it down.

I unlocked the down and Macey's jaw dropped and then she was squealing and pulling me towards her bed. "Where did you get those eye shadow colours?!" "So.. It's acceptable?" I said with a smile on my face, I think that I won. "Yes, yes, yes now tell me where you shop." "In town with some friends, there's this strip of botiques that we go to all the time. One has clothes, one has make-up, one has accesories, theres even a cafe at the end of the road. "She gasped and stared at me open mouthed. "The Chameleon lived in Roseville. How have we not seen you? Met you? Got you to come to the Gallagher Academy?" "For one, no one knew what I looked like. For another, I'm the Chameleon, I'm really good at hiding." She closed her mouth and frowned, probably displeased with ho much sense my answer made, and the fact that it was so obvious. "Lets go guys, Macey do your thing with make-up, we still have to go get some brekfast, and I want to go see bex before classes start." Macey was out of her bed boefre I could finish my sentence... Well really as soon as I said make-up. I watched on as she did Liz's make-up, then her own. It took her about a half an hour to do both of them, and once they were both done we changed into our uniforms and we were off. I was out last so I closed the door behind me and when I turned around I saw a figure lurking in the shadows. "I see you there... Make sure you make a good entrance" I finished with a smirk.

When i caught up to the others we were just down the hall from the infirmary. "Hey what happened to you?" Macey asked me. "I stopped to look at something, thought I saw a secret passage." I wasn't a lie but it wasn't the exact truth either. I did stop to look at somthing, and there was a secret passage... Behind the person I was looking at, it's just not what i was looking at. Rule 15-The best way to tell a a lie is to tell a bit of the truth, and rule 46- IF your telling a lie and you want it to be believable then a part of you has to want it to be true, even if it's just the tiniest part of your brain in the farthest, darkest corners of your mind. I try. Macey nodded, accepting the answer, I guess I succeded as well.

We entered the infirmary, to see Bex lying on her bed, glaring at the bowl of food that had been placed in front of her, as if she thought that if she stared at it long enough and hard enough it would burst into flames and she would get somthing better. "I take it you don't like the food here?" I asked, awaring her to our presence in the room. Her head whipped around to look at us and she smiled slightly before going back to glaring at her soup and she replied "Hate it with a passion why?" "We'll bring you back somthing better before we go to class." Liz said and me and Macey nodded in agreement. She looked at us again and smied again then she said "Thanks guys." She took her soup bowl and all but skipped acroos the room, placing it on another bed, happy to be rid of it. When she sat back down she turned to us and asked "Could one of you get my homework from my classes for me, they won't let me leave yet." Maceys hand shot up and when we looked at her questioningly she defended herself by replying "I'll come back here and drop it off then we can do our homework together. And by that I mean, I'll do your make-up and accesorize that atroucious gowna dn you can do the homework and let me copy as a thanks." We all rolled our eyes at her responce and Liz said "You know you could do your own homework right?" "I could, and usually I do, but i see an oportunity here, so I'm going to take it." Was macey's responce, I shook my head at them and before it could go on any further I said "Guys, if we don't leave now we won't be able to bring back any food for Bex". It was all I had to say and we were waving and leaving the infirmary.

We got to the Grand Hall and scarfed down three pieces of french toast each in twenty five minutes before we were off again on our way to the infirmary. "Guys, were not going to have enough time to drop the food of to Bex and still get to class on time."I warned them. "But we promised her!" Liz protested. I sighed and began to try and convince her when I was struck with an idea. "What class do we have first?" "Cov-ops." Came Maceys quick reply. I grinned and said "You know what don't even worry about it, I'll drop the food off to Bex, you guys go to class." "But you'll be late!" Liz protested, rather loudly, nearly shreaking really. "I got this, I got connections." Assured her, and then I was off despite her protests of wanting an explanation, it would explain it's self in a few minutes.

I walked into the infirmary to see Bex scorwling at a wall and shifting uncomfortable as she was hounded by a nurse asking different variations of "Are you ok" and "Are you hurt". She caught my eye and we had one of those silent conversations with our eyes that always freak boys out and she basicaly begged me to get rid of the nurse. I smiled nodded and said "Hey Bex, I brought your food." The nurse whirrled around to look at me and when she saw it was me, or more genericaly a student she said "Shouldn't you be in class?" "I should yes, and the only reason I'm not is because I'm here as soo as i leave I'm going to class, I'm just bringing my friend some food." "But I already brought her food." The elderly woman protested. "Yes, and now I'm bringing her food that she likes and will actually injest. Willingly." The nurse scowled, but walked away without further protest. Maybe she actually did know it was me. "Hey." I said to Bex. "Hi, thanks, I'm starving." "No problem, it's french toast. I coated it in syrup and even put some butter on the side." I replied. She grinned and took the plate from me and imediatly started devouring it. "I wish I could stay, but the nurse is right, I should probably get to class." She nodded at me and smiled before going back to her food, she must have been really hungry. I left the infirmary chuckling and headed towards the elevators that lead to the sub-levels.

I walked into the classroom to see none other than Joe, the Cov-ops teacher, leacturing a student on being late. He turned to look at who had entered his class late and grinned when he saw that it was me. "Well Ms. Morgan, as I was just telling Ms. Fetterman here, I do not accept tardiness." I grinned back and began walking up to him replying "Thats nice Joe, but I am, so that question becomes not weather or not you tolerate it, but what you going to do about it, kick me out of the class"? The entire class gasped. I guess he must have made quite the impression his first day. His grin grew wider and took the last step between us. Getting right in my face he replied "I could do that". "I wouldn't go willingly so you would have to quite litteraly "Kick" me out of the class." He scowled and said "I can't do that". "I know you can't, and neither can she, so it's settled." I said reffering to the figure who had made a reapperance and was now lurking in the shadows against the wall behind Joe. "Well, you haven't changed at all, but who is she Ms. Morgan?" He asked allowing confusion to seep into his features and voice. Before I could respond she lunged and tried to take his feet out from underneith him. He sensed it, or heard it, probably both though so he jumped and turned trying to do the same to her but she also jumped so they were at an impasse, before they could change that I took their feet out from underneith both of them. The lady grinned up at me and said "Was that a good enough entrance squirt?" I shrugged and replied "I would have taken him down." "OF course you would have, you haven't changed a bit squirt". "Hey Joe just said that, you guys could be twins!" I said smiling and they both laughed as I reached out to tryand help them up.

After helping them up i turned and walked to my seat and sat down.

"What in the capitol of Brunei?" He asked the class in Japanese.  
>"Bandar Seri Bagawan." We replied.<br>"The square root of 97,969 is..." He asked in Swahili.  
>"Three hundred and thirteen." Liz and I answered, Liz andwered in math and I answered in Swahili.<br>"A Dominican Dictator was assasinated in 1961, what was his name?" He asked in Portuguese.  
>"In unison we all said "Rafael Trujillo."<br>In Arabec he said "Close your eyes".  
>We did as we were told.<br>"What colour are my shoes, and no from here on out you cannot answer Ms. Morgan."  
>He asked in English.<br>I scowled but sat by quietly and patiently as he waited for an answer he wouldn't get.  
>"Am I right handed or left handed?"<br>He asked, but didn't pause for a responce.  
>"Since I have walked into this room I have left finger prints in five different places. Name them!"<br>He demanded but was meant with empty silence.

"Open you eyes." He said, and when I did I saw him sitting on the corner of his desk, one foot on the floor hanging losely off the side. "Yep, you girls are smart, but your also kind of stupid." I rolled my eyes at both Joe and the classes stunned silence. "Stop scaring the newbies Joe."I said trying to reason with him, he wouldn't have alot of students left by the end of the week if he kept this up. ""It's my job to scare them, if I don't scare them know, then they'll be scared and unabled to function when it couts... Out there." He said dramatically while pointing upwards. I rolled my eyes again and said "Scareing them isn't going to do any good, they'll be scared either way, nobody can ever be fearless, and scaring them isn't the way to help them. Don't tell them what the don't know, give them what they don't have, weather it be knowledge..._experiences_." I said hinting. He got the clue after a moment and asked me "7:30?" I nodded and waited for him to explain so I could ask my question.

"Ladies get good or get dead, I am going to help you get good since I think most of you would prefer that option. Tonight meet me outside at seven thirty, we will be going on a mission. Your job- You have two hours to find out what Mr. Smith drinks with his funnel cakes. Roseville high will be hosting the homecoming game an they're going all out. Games, booths, fair food, a few small rides, they'r even going to have floats and a stage for musical performances, and Mr. Smith never passes up the chance to get a funnel cake." I raised my hand when he had finally finished and asked "What if we all ready know what Mr. Smith drinks with his funnel cakes"? He shook his head at me and replied "Of course you would know, only Cammie Morgan, only her. Since you are so sure of youself Chameleon, you can be team leader, your roommates witth be you team mates. Find proof of your before mentioned knowlege before 8:00 and the class will have untill 10:00 to do what they wish. I nodded and walked off, eager to finish with my classes for the day and get ready for the mission tonight.

TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP.

I ate practialy nothing at dinner, planning to meet up with Josh, Dee dee and the rest of our friends and eat something when I was with them. I knew that Dee dee was in charge of studentsctivities and extrs curriculars at our school and i knew she would drag the rest of the gang along with her when she went because she was required to go. Usually I would help with the draging process but I wasn't there anymore. I couldn't wait to see them. I fidgited excitedly while I waited for the others to finish their dinner and when they did I practicaly draged them up to our room.

"A little excited to see the normals there are we Cammie?" Bex asked, she had been sitting here waiting for us when we got back from our classes. I shrugged and answered "yes, i used to go to school with them, I'm used to seeing them every day and havent seen them in almost a week". She shrugged and said "Ok, lets get ready before Cammie explodes then". Liz chuckled, and a smile lit up he face before she remembered what getting ready entailed according to macey and then her face became deadly serious. She tried to run but Macey put an arm our towards her and tried to push her towards her and Liz's closets... Key word being tried, Liz's momentum worked against her and she went flying into her beds head board, she hit face off the hard wood and said "Ow" before rolling off the bed and landing on the floor with a thud. "Were going to need a little more concealer, Cammie your going to have to do bex, i'm going to have my hands full with Lizy here." Macey said. "How about 'are you ok Liz?' Macey" I scolded her while me and bex rushed forwards Liz to help her up.

"I'm fine really, you two go get ready." Liz insisted, we hesitated but the look she shot us stopped me from hovering and longer and bex folowed closley behind. It was still fall and the area was typicaly a warm place to live so it still felt like summer-which meant summer clothes. I dressedin a jean skirt a white flowy silk blouse and a jean jacket with silver bottons. I threw a pair of black leggins and a pastel blue flowy crop top with elbow length sleves and a scoop neck line at Bex and told he to get changed while I did my make-up. I did them same for my lip as always did and for my eyes I applied the same butterfly wing mascara, some eye liner on the inside of my lower lid to open up my eys and some green eye shadow to make the blue in my eyes pop and stand out. I also applied some blush. Bex came in just as I was finishing and said, "Hope you gentler than Macey". I gave her exactley what i gave my self with the exception of switching the green eye shadow for blue eye shadow so that the green in her hazel eyes would stand out. I proud when I was done and had recieved minimal complaints. "Your make-up is done, I'm going to start on your hair now." I said. She nodded and opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. I smiled and then scowled when she reached up and started poking and prodding and stretching her face as if toget a better angle and clarify that it was in fact her face and not a mask. i swatted her hand away and said "If you mess it up, Macey's re-doing it". That was it, she sat there quietly and patiently for the rest of the time. i crled her hair and then brushed it our so that it was wavy instead of curly and then left it hanging down. I curled my hair and pinned the sections that would usually frame my face up at the back.

When we left the bathroom we saw that Macey had done her make-up and Liz's make-up similar to ours only Liz had a nuetral eye with hints of pink and Macey had a smokey eye. Macey had put Liz in a pasel pink dress and Macey was in a pair of white leggings and a black tank top that was tight until it reached the bottom of her ribs where it fanned out and became ruffled. Maceys hair was in a high poney tail and Liz's was just straightened and left down. It may sound like we were dressed up, but there were girls at roseville who wore formal dresses to this thing. They had one of these every year, but based on the description Joe gave it was going to be the best one yet. "Lets go, we want to get there just as the crowds are getting there, too early and we'll be spotted and too late and they'll be at max capacity. " I said they noded and we headed down to the foyer, but not before I grabbed my silver necklace with a pendant that took a picture every ten seconds.

TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP.

When we got to the feild behind the school where the event was being held rigt next to the foot ball feild we hopped out and I was amazed. Joe wasn't lying about everything that would be there, but there was so much more. They had strug up white lights along the perimiter and through out the feild in the trees surounding and filling it and that was the only source of light throught out the feild and it had a magical sort of glow to it. They had pointed all of the flood lights towards the stage surrounded by floatsthat must have been started last year and worked on all through out the summer, they were amazing. It was a big deal to have you float displayed at homecomming and it must have meant alot to these people because they had clearly worked very hard on them. I took a few more seconds to observe the feild and took off I search of Mr. Smith in the crowd of people eager to have my free night, I intended to have it done in a couple minutes.

**(A.N. NOT REWRITING THE ENTRE SCENE GUYS, SORRY, LIKE IT SAID ABOVE, IT ONLY TOOK A COUPLE OF MINUTES.)**

I had just raioed back through the coms that I had the proof and we were free and already i wa seeing Gallager girls surround me as the explored. I took off in search of Josh and Dee dee and the others but didn't get far before someone ran up to me and wrapped their arms around my wait spinning me around. "Hey, whered you run off to last week?" Josh asked me. "Gallagher, My Dad transfered me there beause he had to go away for business." i answered as he put me down. his face darkened fr a moment hearing the sentences double meaning before covering it up and responding "Anywho you here now, so off we go to meet the others, there a pile of junk food bigger than Dee dee waiting for the us as well and the rest of the others" as he threw me over his shoulder. "I do have legs na dam perfectly capable of walking you know that right?" i asked bu her just shrugged and said I like it better like this. I sighed and waited for us to get there, I wasn't waiting very long before me and Josh were tackled by one of our other friends, Jake, while he was yelling "Cammie you back! I thought that you were dead!" I chuckled as i crawled out from the pile of bodies that was me, Josh and Jake, accepting the hand that Dillon extended towards meto help me up and he watched on with ausment as the other two fell all over each other time and time again attempting to get up. You'd think that they were roller skating on oily ice as clumsy as the they were being. "You've got one clumsy boyfreind you ts surrounded know that Cammie?" Dillon joked as they finally stood up. "OK, no more of that, our nut job freinds are going to kill us before we get to the stands." Josh said. I chuckled and nodded, walkig along until we got to the stands, where i hid behind Josh to avoid getting tackled once again this time be Dee dee. I could have avoided it different ways of course, but i wasn't supposed to know those other ways and didn't want to have to answer the questions that were sure to arise. "Cammie!" She yelled as she lunged for me, missing me because I dodged and tripping oer a bystanders outstretched foot, sending herself flying. I reached out and barley caught her with the help of Josh. once she was standing again I lokked pointedly at Jake and Dee dee when i asked, can we please avoid more incidents, I want to enjoy my self with my freinds at homecomeing, not in an emergencey room." They nodded glumly befoere Dee dee's face lit up and she started draging me towards a group of about eight other people, all of our close freinds. "Come on, come on, come on! The performances are about to start, Dee dee said as shedraged me towards the few empty seats surrounded by our freinds, and sure enough as soon as we sat down a local band got on stage and started playing.

A few songs later the people who played insturments in the band sat back and played a simple rythem while the lead singer started to, say something. "I want to thank everyone for comeign out to my old highschools homecomeing game and just let you guys know that me and my bad are going to take a break for a bit, the substitutes are gonna' ome on out and you guys are free to come on up ad sing some songs. They know pretty much everything so do be shy." With that he and the band walked off stage and a new group of people walked up and each person sat down behind an insturment. "Oooohhh, Cammie you need to go up and sing, please." Dee dee beged me but i shook my head and replied "Sorry, but no Dee dee, not right now I don't really want to yet." It took a while but after I finally persuaded her to let it go, Marlie was the first to run up. She was a girl in our grade at Roseville High who cared more about wat her place was in the social hiarchy of the high school more than her own family, which just bumped her lower down. She whispered somthing to the lead guitarist who shouted it to the rest of the band and they started.

"1,2,3,4!" The drummer counted and the song began.

_"__We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain_  
><em>We jumped never asking why<em>  
><em>We kissed, I fell under your spell.<em>  
><em>A love no one could deny<em>

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
><em>I will always want you<em>  
><em>I can't live a lie, running for my life<em>  
><em>I will always want you<em>

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
><em>I never hit so hard in love<em>  
><em>All I wanted was to break your walls<em>  
><em>All you ever did was wreck me<em>  
><em>Yeah, you, you wreck me"<em>

Of course she chose to sing wrecking ball. She was good, so in tune with the original artist, but we were all expecting it, what we weren't expecting was what happened next.

_"I put you high up in the sky_  
><em>And now, you're not coming down<em>  
><em>It slowly turned, you let me burn<em>  
><em>And now, we're ashes on the ground<em>

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
><em>I will always want you<em>  
><em>I can't live a lie, running for my life<em>  
><em>I will always want you<em>

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
><em>I never hit so hard in love<em>  
><em>All I wanted was to break your walls<em>  
><em>All you ever did was wreck me"<em>

That was as far as she got before someone in the crowd stood up and said "Hey! She's lip singing!" The band stoped playing imediatley adn looked at her questioningly while murmers started to sweep through out the crowd. I don't know if it was true or if she was just embarrased of the accusation, but her lip started quivering and then she was running off stage. "Come on Cammie, no one but you has the courage to go up after the last performer gets accused of that! Now you have to go up, if not for me, for Josh, and for the rest of us, just to get the ball rolling again. Pleeease!" Dee dee pleaed with me. "Dee dee I really just don't want to right n-" "Fine then. I didn't want to to thid but you forced me." She cut me off before I could finish and then she was standing and chanting "CAMMIE! CAMMIE! CAMMIE! CAMMIE! CAMMIE! CAMMIE! CAMMIE! CAMMIE!" And soon enough the rest of the crowd was chanting it with her. I had sung at one of our elementary school talent shows when we were younger and Dee dee had not shut up about wanting me to sing again in public since. That was why she was chanting, i knew that. But I didn't know alot of people in the crowd but weather I was more popular than I thought and they had heard of me and wanted to hear me sing or weather they had no idea who I was and was and they were just going with the flow i didn't know. I sighed standing up and glared at Dee dee saying "I'll get you back for this" before walking out onto the stage and asking "Any requests?" into the mic. People started shouting out requests exitedly as soon as it left my mouth, I guess the girl nobody saw, was seen more than she thought, and I guess they recognized me. Dee dee stood up and shouted above all the others, "6TH GRADE!" I guess she wasnted me to try and bring the song back, it was an old song and she was always going on about how she thought that people should appreciate it more and she thought I could make them, I disagreed, but i would give it a try.

"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
>With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love<br>Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
>Singing here's to never growing up<p>

Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
>For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change<br>Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
>We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change<p>

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
>If you stay forever hey<br>We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
>With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love<br>Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
>Singing, here's to never growing up<p>

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
>I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that<br>When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
>Singing, here's to never growing up<p>

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
>Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up<p>

We live like rock stars, dance on every bar  
>This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)<br>They say just grow up, but they don't know us  
>We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change<p>

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
>If you stay forever hey<br>We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
>With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love<br>Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
>Singing, here's to never growing up<p>

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
>I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that<br>When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
>Singing, here's to never growing up<p>

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
>Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up<p>

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
>If you stay forever hey<br>We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
>With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love<br>I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
>Singing, here's to never growing up<p>

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
>I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that<br>When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
>Singing, here's to never growing up<p>

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
>Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up<br>Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)  
>Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up"<p>

When I finished the crowd broke out in aplause and I smiled back. Josh stood up and shouted "ENCORE!" While grining at me, i scowled for a moment before covering it up, I was still on stage after all. I sighed and began again, singing a personal favourite of mine.

"Yeah you!  
>Yeah you!<p>

I used to wanna be  
>Living like there's only me<br>But now I spend my time  
>Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind<br>(Yeah you!)  
>I used to be so tough<br>Never really gave enough  
>And then you caught my eye<br>Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike  
>(Yeah you!)<p>

Look at me now, I'm falling  
>I can't even talk, still stuttering<br>This ground of mine keeps shaking  
>Oh oh oh, now!<p>

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<p>

Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
>But every time I look at you I just don't care<br>'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>(Yeah you!)

I used to ride around  
>I didn't wanna settle down<br>But now I wake each day  
>Looking for a way that I can see your face<br>(Yeah you!)  
>I've got your photograph<br>But baby I need more than that  
>I need to know your lips<br>Nothing ever mattered to me more than this  
>(Yeah you!)"<p>

The stage started moving and too late I realized that it was a float, and I was the grande finaly. Great job Chameleon. The crowd followed the stage as it went, so I still had an audience, so I continued singing.

"Look at me now, I'm falling  
>I can't even talk, still stuttering<br>This ground of mine keeps shaking  
>Oh oh oh, now!<p>

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<p>

Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
>But every time I look at you I just don't care<br>'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>(Yeah you!)

Look at me now, I'm falling  
>I can't even talk, still stuttering<br>All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>(Yeah you!)<p>

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>(Yeah you!)

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>(Yeah you!)

Everybody's trying to be a billionaire  
>But every time I look at you I just don't care<br>'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>(Yeah you!)

'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>(Yeah you!)

Yeah you!"

As soon as i was finished Marlie ran onto stage and shoved me away from the mic then she said "Come on, why don't you do us all a favour and get of the stage you attention seeking loser. You're not even that good, why don't you give somebody else a chance and give us a reak from that god awful voice of yours." I smirked at he and stepped back, motioning for her to step up to the mic. "Go right ahead and take another turn up her, i only came up at the request of my friend." Before stepping off stage when I was immediatley ingulfed by my freinds."You were great!" "Don't listen to her!" "She was just jelous!" "Ignore her!" amoung other things were said, some in the direction of me and some in the direction of the stage where Marlie was getting booed off. I smiled and said "Don't worry about it guys, her coments didn't really effect me, haters and going to be haters right?" They nodded and Josh said "Come on, lets go check out some of the other booths, I don't think the band is coming back anytime soon." I nodded and headed towards the area of the feild that was decorted like a carnival after saying our farewells to our freinds and agreein to meet up for dinner at 9:15 because we never got to eat any of our long ago left behind fair food.

Me and josh visited pretty much all of the booths, we got cotton candy, corn dogs, candy apples, carmel corn, and we played all of the games at least once. We went back and played some of the games a second time afterwards because they were so much fun the first time and Josh even won me a penguin that was half the size of me! We even went and got our faces painted, i was a tiger and Josh was supposed to be a bear. It was ten to nine when I spotted Mr. smith pacing in front of Bex liz and Macey. What were they doing? I had to help them get out of what ever this was, if for no other reason than to question and lecture them later myself. I pretended to fall over and shouted "HELP!" And then a little quieter but still loud enough that eny one paying attention would hear I said "I think that I twisted my ankle." "What can I do?" Josh asked. "Go get help," i said in the same volume and then just loud enough that I would hear I said "From the man in the grey coat, wearing glasses, talking to the girls sitting on the bench, watching us." He nodded and ran over, and when he came back Mr. Smith was following him. "What seems to be the problem over here?" He asked.

I responded "I fell and hurt my ankle, I think that I twisted it. I'm such a bookworm, I'm not very athletic,I'm really clutzy actually. I spend alot of time reading so my hand eye coordination isn't very good, my favourite book is dutchess. The main character has a pet peakock, have you read it?" Macey, Bex and Liz's heads shot up and hearing their code names and they started listening to the conversationintently. He gave me a funny look but responded "No, I haven't read _"Dutchess"_, I'm very sorry about you ankle, is the anything I can do?" I shook my head and said "I'll be fine, if you could just help me up me nd my boyfrieind will get out of here." Macey, bex, and Liz got the hint and got up and left, quietly enought that while Mr. Smith was distracted helping the clutzy girl up, who may or may no have stepped on his foot few times, up, he didn't notice them. Josh slung my arm aroung his shoulder and picked up my penguin and we walked away. Once we were ou of sight i dropped my arm and stopped walking with a limp. "Why'd you fake the injury back there?" He asked me. "Those girls on the bench were my freinds, we were here on a mission and they got caught I had to help them." I responded and he nodded in response.

We walked aroung for a little bit longer before Macey, Bex, and Liz found us. "What was that?" Bex demanded. "me saving your buts, why were you still following him?" I asked and they looked sheepish when liz replied "Practice." I rolled my eyes and Josh said "Cammie if we don't leave now, then we'll be late for dinner with the others." I nodded and asked the others "Are you guys coming?" "Coming where?"Macey asked. "To dinner with me and my Roseville high freinds. They were shocked for a moment and then they were practicaly dragging me along.

When we got to the dinner where we were meeting the others we were five minutes late and they were all they waiting for us. Dee dee and jake ran up to me first "Cammie what happened to y-" Dee dee started before Jake cut her off, "We thought that you were dead!" He yelled. "Wow, twice in one day Jake? I must be a cat." I joked they all laughed and Dillon said "Same old funny Cammie even if you did ditch school for a week." I rolled my eyes and replied "I didn't ditch, I transfered, I go to Gallagher now." "Ahhhh, and are these your new, rich freinds that you had settle for since you can't hang out with us any more?" I rolled my eyes again and said, "They're my freinds Dillon, not the people i settled for, and what am I doing right now if not hanging out with you guys?" I asked. He nodded his head and grined before responding "Point taken. Hey, are all the girls at Gallagher this hot? You should have tranfered a long time ago, I would have had like four girlfreinds already." He said. I threw I fry at him and said "Gross Dillon" while he threw his head back and laughed. When he caught the fry in his mouth mid laugh the rest of us started laughing along with him. He shrugged and replied "You wouldn't have let me get away with a number any higher and you know it." And this just set us off again. That was just Dillon, a little perverted sometimes, but Dillon.

We joked and laughed for the rest of the night until Macey, Bex, Liz and I had to head back. It was way past ten when we finally got back t the poit where we were dropped off, we wouldn't get into any trouble because of my connections, it just meant that we had to walk. When we finally go back the doors were locked because of the un godly hour it was so we had to get back in through a secret passage way. When we finally made it back to our rooms I didn't even get changed out of my clothes or wash of my make-up and face paint before I passed out. i was expecting as much after my long nigh, the walk back, and navigating tunels. I'm just releived I didn't pass out while I was out with Josh, Dee dee and the others actually.

**A.N. THE SONGS I USED IN THIS CHAPTER WERE**

**-SOMEBODY TO YOU, BY THE VAMPS**

**-HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING UP, BY AVRIL LAVIGNE**

**-WRECKING BALL, BY MILEY CYRUS**

**THE RIGHTS TO THOSE SONGS BELONG TO THE ARTISTS WHO FIRST PERFORMED THEM, NOT ME.**


End file.
